Legend of the Blue Blur 4: Earth
by JCKane
Summary: Sonic and Tails must deal with the US Military as they try to stop Robotnik's scheme's and find a way back to Mobius. Meanwhile, back on Mobius, Knuckles works to repair the Master Emerald Shrine.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Legend of the Blue Blur 4: Earth

Authors Notes: Ok before we get to the story there's a few things I need to say. One if you haven't read LBB - LBB 3 I susgest you read those before reading this one as you may get lost at certain points. Also I do not own Sega or any of their characters or locations used in this story. (remember that doesn't mean I don't use some of my own characters and locations.) Also for some people this story uses a female Tails, Michelle "Tails" Prower. I know there are those out there who shun just the fact of a female Tails but I do urge you to check out the LBB series anyways and just enjoy the series for what it is and not for what it's not. Now like with the others there is a spoiler alert with in this story for the game that it's based off of. So reading this story may/will give storyline spoilers for that game. You have been warned. Also I'm gonna keep with the atleast 5 pages per chapter. This Story will be a bit easier to write to do the game storyline only haveing 2 story modes that take place during the same time. (Unlike Sonic adventure which has like 6.) plus they fit them in nicer than SOnic adventure meaning you can tell exactly when one part took place in the other storyline. So sit back grab you popcorn and enjoy Legend of the Blue Blur 4: Earth.

Chapter 1 Captured

To any unsuspected eye the old shack in the middle of the forest was nothing but an abondoned building. But this old shack holds a secret and this secret is the cause of it's current activity moving through the woods towards the shack. The military team took up their posistions around the shack, their weapons ready for any signs of trouble. Five soldiers advanced forward while the others kept back. The five soldiers went up to the front door of the shack. They took positions on either side of the door while the other faced it, preparing to enter. After getting a nod from the soldier to the left of the door, the soldier in front of it kicked it in as he entered. Quickly they entered the shack one by one scanning the area for any sign of resistence. The shack, however, was empty of any human. The shack was simple with a bed area with an area that combined a living room and kitchen. There was a fire place with cooker in it for the resident to cook his or her meals. On the mantle of the fire place where four hooks even spread to allow to hand different cooking items, as it even held a laddle for the cooker.

The soldiers fan out as they gathered around the fire place weapons ready. One took a step forward he then began to push each of the hooks up as they were on a hinge to allow them to fold upwards to prevent hitting them on accident and getting hurt. The soldier pushed them up in a spasific order. Starting with the one to the far left, then the second from the right. Following those he pushed up the second from the right then the last one on the right. He then pulled them each down. This time starting with the one second to the left followed by the one farthest to the right. After those two he pulled down the farthest on the left and then the second on the right.

Suddenly, the sound of cranking gears could be heard as the fire place split in two and moved to either side revieling a hole with stairs leading down it. Each Soldier in turn proceeded down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom they found themselfs in a room with a large metal door. In the center was a design of a man's head with a cartoonish looking grin. Down where the door nobe would be was an electronic key pad. One of the soldiers went up to it and attached a device of his own to it. He pressed some keys on his device then suddenly the locked icon turned to the unlock Icon.

"Welcome Dr. Robotnik," A computer voice sounded as the metal door opened. The soldiers proceeded inside cautious of their surroundings. Finally, after scanning the area each gave an 'all clear' respond.

"The perimeter is securied," One soldier said through his head set.

A portal opened up in the middle of what looked to be an empty room. Through the portal stepped Dr. Ivo Robotnik, In his hands he held the Seven Chaos Emeralds inside of a net. Robtotnik chuckled to hiself as he looked at his new prize.

"That was almost too easy," Dr. Robotnik said to himself.

An odd sense came over him. Something seemed wrong, something wasn't right. But what was it...

Two more came through the portal. One was a blue Mobian Hedgehog, the other was a Mobian Fox with a strange deformity of having two tails. They were none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and Officer Micheal Tails Prower.

As Tails went through the portal closed behind her but neither Sonic nor Tails paid much attention to it.

"Robotnik!" Sonic yelled at the Doctor, "Give me back the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sonic...?" Robotnik stated as he began to turn around.

Suddenly, out of the shadows stepped a large group of soldiers. Each had their gun's leveled on Robotnik, Tails, and Sonic.

"Surrender, Robotnik," One shouted out, "You are surrounded."

"Oh?" Robotnik said slightly ammused, "I do wonder how you found my little base here."

He raised his hands upwards.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Hands up!" the soldier said with some force behind it.

Tails still didn't know completely what was going on but she slowly lifted her hands.

Sonic however just stood there. His arms crossed.

The soliders slowly advanced.

"Hands up Shadow!" A soldier said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow?" He asked.

There wasn't a responce but a sudden sting was in Sonic's neck. He felt the spot where a dart had suddenly appeared. Seconds later he fell to the ground fast asleep.  
>The soldiers then advanced on them. In seconds they over took them as they pined Tails and Robotnik to the ground cuffing them. Once those two had been taken care of A group of soldiers proceeded to bound Sonic.<p>

The Soldiers then brought the prisoners out of the base and the old shack where a military base camp was set up. Both Tails and Robotnik were chained together. In the Small clearing were two military helicopters. The soldiers lead Robotnik and Tails to one Helichopter while the Sonic was allready being placed aboard the other. Tails and Robotnik were placed inside the helichopter. Both Helichopters started up and took to the skies. Once in the sky they started on their way.

"Where are you guys taking us?" Tails asked She was scared but she was doing her best to hide it.

"You are heading to Prison Island," On of the soliders said he then turned to Eggman, "Let's see you get out of here without your little machine."

Robotnik grinned at that.

"I guess you got past my shield, " Robotnik said, "But tell me, what are you going to do with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Don't you worry about that," Another soldier said, "Not with where you're going."

Tails was surprised. How did these human's know of the Chaos Emeralds? Did their legend go as far as this place?

"Oh," Robotnik said with yet another grin, "I'm not sure even you know where I'm going."

The soilder's got a laugh out of that.

"And I surpose you know?" a soldier asked.

Robotnik grinned.

"As a matter of fact," Robotnik said a strange evilness in his voice, "I do."

As if on cue an explotion went off as the side of the helichopter blew off. Outside, Tails could see one of Eggman's Eggo'matic hovercrafts. The Craft came in close but the forse of the blast had knocked most of the soldiers off their feet. Tails watched as Robotnik got up free of the cuffs and got into his Eggo'matic hovercraft, then with a wave he was off.

Tails was astonished at what Robotnik just pulled off. Then she decieded that it wasn't best if even she stayed there. She was unsure of what these human's would do to her so she felt the best thing would be to leave. So she got up and made her way to the opening but before she left out something caught her eye. It was in Robotnik's seat. The Yellow Chaos Emerald.

Quickly, Tails went and snatched the emerald while the soldiers were trying to get their balance as the whole and the explotion that caused it had made the helichopter go out of control. Once the Emerald was in her hand Tails went back to the whole.

"Wait stop," one soldier said but it was too late as Tails had allready jumped out of the whole.

She fell long enough to clear the helichopter then she spun her two tails as it created her own helichopter effect as she flew off. She had to find Sonic.

*** 


	2. Chapter 2: City Escape

Chapter 2 City Escape

Dr. Robotnik flew his craft through the skies. He had a small grin on his face, for he was pleased with how that turned out. Ofcourse, he had no idea that the military would find his secret base but he was rather glad as it saved him the trouble of having to deal with Sonic. Robotnik knew that with his escape, Officer Tails probally also did as well but he didn't worry about it as much seeing how she was the only of her kind on the entire planet, that wasn't allready in the care of the goverment's military. Well, there was Shadow, but Robotnik wasn't completly sure if Shadow was entirly Mobian, though he did have a strange resemblence to that of Sonic. Which explains why the military refered to Sonic as Shadow. That only made Robotnik grin even more.

Robotnik reached into his pocket. He knew that the military had taken the Chaos Emeralds, but he had managed to grab out two of them before they took them. He pulled out the Light Chaos Emerald but as he reached into his other pocket for the Yellow Chaos Emerald his hand came out empty.

"Must of fell out some how," Robotnik remarked. He wasn't to please with that but he figured he be able to find it as well.

Robotnik flew towards his distination in silent. While in truth, the military had found his hidout within that cavern, it was one of many hideouts he had here in the country. The nearest one was in a rather uniqe structure. Some time ago, a designer had the idea to make a hotel and casino here near the state of New York. The building was designed in the shape of a prymid to help lure in customers. It probally would of worked, but as the old saying goes, "Location, location, location." So the project was shut down. Robotnik knew of this location because it was he that built it. Robotnik had his own industry known as Robotnik Industries. The company was a manufacturing and constuction company. Ofcourse, Robotnik had left his nephew, Snively, in charge while he worked on his global conquest.

Robotnik arrived at the prymid shaped casino. He pressed a button on his Eggo'matic Hovercraft and a back entrance opened. He flew his hovercraft through the entrance. Once inside he pressed another button that opened a wall with his own logo on it. The wall slid open revieling another shaft large enough for him to manuver his Eggo'matic hovercraft into it. So he did and found himself in an wide area. The area had a placed marked off to where he could build various robotics as and another room with a computer console. He parked his hovercraft then made his way to the computer console. Once inside he turned on the console and watched as it's multiple screens showed various news reports as well as other information about his places. He checked and it turned out that his base in the cabin was the only one the Military seemed to have discovered.

He then went to work on checking up on his projects when a new report caught his attention.

"A military vehicle has just been attacked by an unkown source," The news reported stated, "Eye witnesses claim that they saw a small and strange looking human running from it with a large green gem in his hands."

"Hmmm..." Robotnik pondered, "Seems that Shadow found out I was returning. I guess I'd better head to the Ark."

He looked to his computer then looked down at the floor. He was standing on a sort of circular panel. Now this panel may seem like no ordinary panel. If programmed, Robotnik could link it to a specific device in order to transport things between them. Ofcourse, when Robotnik was in the ark he left one of the devices there. So Robotnik linked the panel to the ark and he was on his way.

In the air above New York City, was a single helichopter. Inside this helichopter were a group of five military soldiers, one pilot, and one prisoner. The prisoner was non other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

He lay there on the cold floor. He had drifted back into conscieness some time ago but he kept his eyes close as he gave his guards the assumption of him still being out cold. He did this so he could try to get a better feel for what was going on as he used his other senses to tell. He had counted five guards each armed with some kind of weapon. They each were in a sort of circle around. He could also tell he was up in the air, how far he wasn't sure but it was safe to assume that it was high up.

He also listened to their conversation. Apperently, Tails and Robotnik were on a seperate helichopter than he was but they had managed to escape by some short of flying craft.

Probally Robotnik's doing, Sonic thought.

He also heard that the Chaos Emeralds were also in these guys' posistion. He was hoping to hear on where they were taking the Chaos Emeralds but they weren't telling.

Eventually, the time had come as sonic decieded it was time to go. He couldn't be sure if staying here in their captivity would bring him closer or farther from the Chaos Emeralds, so he felt it best to not stay.

"This is sigma alpha reporting, flying high over New York," The piolet said probally into his head set.

The time was right as the guards were busy in their conversation. Quickly, Sonic opened his eyes as he took in the locations of each of the soldiers in his area.

"This is ground control," the radio crackled back, "Report cargo status of captured hedgehog."

Sonic used his speed and stuck two of the guards. Before the others had time to react Sonic turned to them and strucked them each knocking them out.

"That's a ten four," The piolet stated then he heard the sound of strikes, "What in the world?"

Sonic turned to the hatch on the helchopter.

"The hedgehog's escaping," He said as he turned to try and pull out his side arm.

But Sonic had allready flung open the side doors. The alarm went off as Sonic then jumped out of the Helichopter.

As Sonic fell he spread his arms in legs then angled his dive to a really tall building. Sonic knew he could use it to scale down with his speed so he'd have control of his fall. Sonic got to the tall building and adjusted his body so he was now running down it. Sonic scaled down the building eventually getting to towards the bottowm where he was able to adjust his angle to turn his fall into a burst of speed.

As he ran his foot came across a peice of metal. He slipped but caught himself as he began to skate board on the metal. The street and his mometum he had from the fall allowed for him to maintain a rather fast speed. As he skateboarded he happen to notice the slightly strange shaped machine's on four wheel going by. He then remembered at point in Mobius' history that they had used their transportation on vechules closer to some of these. But Sonic didn't put to much thought to it. The other thing he took notice of were the increased number of humans. Though that made since do to this was more than likely Robotnik's home world. If he had stayed in school longer or paid attention for when he was, he might of known a bit more about where he was.

Suddenly, he ramped up a small hill that lead to a fence. He hoped the fence and landed but the jump cuased him to loose momentum so he wasn't able to travel any farther on makeshift skate board. Sonic looked around and noticed that it was getting late. Well if he was judging the Sun's posistion correctly.

"There he is," Sonic heard a shout and looked to see a group of soilders coming in his direction.

Sonic didn't wait a second longer as he dashed off. Has Sonic ran he found himself in what looked to be some form of park. a few humans were here and there but the thing that caught Sonic's eye was the military that seemed to be closing in on multiple sides. Sonic was sure he could loose them but he was half way wondering what he should do next.

"Hold it right there," A soldier called out.

Sonic didn't listen as he continued on his course eventually exiting the park. He found himself on another street so he turned down it. Not long after running down this new street that he noticed that a rather large black truck with a grey trailer. The trailer had some form of logo on it. The truck was behind SOnic and Sonic noticed a soldier leaning out the window with some sort of weapon. The soldier then began to open fire on Sonic, with metal rounds instead electic rays that Sonic was used to on Mobius.

Apprently these guys are looking for more than just stunning me, Sonic thought.

The truck was keeping up with Sonic at the speed he was going but Sonic still managed to stay out of the range of the soldiers weapon.

Sonic then turned down another street as the truck followed. SOnic continued down the street then underneathe a narrow bridge. While SOnic made it through ok The driver of the truck did has it was to large and smashed against the causing it to stop. Sonic didn't bother looking back as he continued on. Eventually, getting far enough away he stopped has he decieded to figure out his next move.

As he pondered on his next move as it had become dark. He looked around when suddenly something caught his eye. Something, had just entered the area. Sonic was surprised for the figure looked similer to a Mobian hedgehog but then he noticed something in the figure's hand. It was a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic steped forward, and faced the Black hedgehog. Strange enough this hedgehog did resemble him in a way. but this black hedgehog's outer spikes curved upward with a red part on the edge. He wore white gloves and what looked to be Golden Rings on his wrists. He also wore white shoes with red at the edges but they were of a strange design.

"Where do you think you're going with that Emerald?" Sonic said to the black hedgehog.

The black hedgehog looked up to see Sonic. Sonic noticed that even though his facial expression didn't change much, his eyes show the signs of a grin.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog," The black hedgehog said, "I'm the world's Ultimate Life form."

Shadow? Sonic pondered, Seems this is the hedgehog that those soliders were confusing him with.

"I don't care what you call yourself," Sonic said, "Give me the Chaos Emerald."

This time shadow's grin met to his face, but it was more of an evil grin.

"No," was Shadow'ssimple response.

"Then I'll just take it from you," Sonic said as he dashed towards Shadow. But Shadow held out the Emerald Slightly.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said.

Suddenly, Sonic saw as Shadow vanished. Sonic stopped in his tracks and quickly looked around. He then spotted Shadow on a near building.

Is he that fast? Sonic thought to himself, or...

"I've no time for games," Shadow said to Sonic, "Fare well. Chaos Control!"

This time before Shadow disapeared he noticed the Chaos Emerald's glow increased slighty.

So he's using the Chaos Emerald to warp, Sonic thought.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a sting in his shoulder. He looked to see a black dart sticking out of it.

Not again, was sonic's last thought as he passed out.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Knuckles' Dream

Chapter 3 Knuckles' Dream

Dispite what had happened, Mobius went back to it's normal routine as they decieded that both the Blue Blur and Officer Tails would be able to handle the situation with Robotnik while getting back the Chaos Emeralds. Ofcourse, the fact that none there really knew how to find a way to where ever the portal left for both Robotnik's Mystic Ruin base and his Egg Carrier was destroyed.

Princess Sally had despatched a crew of builders to help rebuild the Station Square. She also sent out a patrol to help with search and rescue for the city's citizens, which The flight brothers gladly helped out. As for Knuckles, Tikal, and Chaos, they made their way back to Angel Island which had returned to the skies.

Now for Knuckles this was a bit strange. Dispite him knowning the reason for Chaos' attacks, it was still hard for him to just shrugg off his grudge on him, though he believed with time things will be find.

Then there was Tikal. For many years Knuckles had not known others of his race and now here he was with another Echidna. A female for that matter. Knuckles pondered on this for a long time. Currently, Tikal and Chaos had decieded to stay there on Angel Island. Knuckles also knew that they wanted to repair the Master Emerald shrine to it's former self all those years ago. The idea actually intrested Knuckles so he agreed to help.

Knuckles knew that Chaos was changed and Tikal had tried to protect the Master Emerald in the past but that didn't stop Knuckles from feeling protective of the Master Emerald and not allowing Tikal or Chaos near it without him present.

There was a reason for this though, as he had twice in the past trusted someone only for them to betray him in the end. The most recent was, ofcourse, Robotnik. When Knuckles first found Robotnik he was cautious to the extreme. But had eventually trusted him, though he never once told him about the Master Emerald, Robotnik still had managed to snatch it. Strangely, though, Robotnik was not the first one to arrive injured on Angel Island.

That night Knuckles had a very strange dream. He seemed to be in a desert area. In front of him was ofcourse the Master Emerald. The other was a Mobian he had not scene in a very long time.

"Just let it go," The Mobian said, "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"What are you talking about," Knuckles had said as he knew that the other Mobian was after the Master Emerald, yet again, "That Emeralds mine. It's the Master Emerald thus making it extremely powerful."

Suddenly, a mechinical claw came down and snatched the Master Emerald from Knuckles. The Claw withdrew til it was now underneath a machine that Knuckles knew of... Robotnik's Eggo'matic hovercraft, and sitting in the driver's seat was none other than Robotnik himself.

"Wha? Theif!" The other Mobain cried out.

Knuckles turned to the Mobian, "And you're not?"

"I came here following the signal from the Emerald," Robotnik said adressing Knuckles, "This is the Master Emerald, is it not?"

"Robotnik!" Knuckles growled, "You better give that back."

"Oh I think I'll just take with with me," Robotnik said, "Farewell Knuckle head."

Knuckles watched as Robotnik began to fly away. Watching as Robotnik was taking his Emerald. Then an idea came to Knuckles. There was a way to stop it. Quickly, knuckles jumped up and threw a fist straight at the Master Emerald. Knuckles' fist made contact and the Emerald was Shattered. Robotnik however, flew off.

"What was that all about?" the other Mobian said, "and look what you did to my Emerald!"

"I can restore it," Knuckles said, "So stand aside while I collect the shards."

"I don't think so," the other mobian shot back, "All the world's gem's are mine to keep."

"Oh we'll see about that," Knuckles replied, "bat girl."

Suddenly, Knuckles woke up.

That was a strange dream, Knuckles thought to himself. Knuckles shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

A lone intruder made its way to the Robotnik's pyrimid base. The intruder found it's way into the base and made it's way to Robotnik's Computer. The intruder checked the computer and found out not only about the teleport pad but also that it was headed to the Space Colony Ark.

"Hmmm I wonder what he's doing up there," The intruder pondered, "Well it's my job to find out."

The intruder activated the pad and was on the way to the Space Colony Ark.

"Dr. Robotnik," The dark voice came from Shadow the Hedgehog as he entered the central control room of the Space Colony Ark, "I take it that the stabilzation of the Emeralds was successful?"

"Precisesly," Robotnik said, "Though there seems to be a slight snag as the military possibly has five of them. The other problem is two Mobians followed me here. One is a yellow female fox while the other..."

"A blue Hedgehog," Shadow said.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Robotnik asked.

"Incountered him," Shadow said as he walked up to the console where a piller stood not far off.

"So he escaped," Robotnik said he didn't like the idea of Sonic out there possibly ruining his plans to concor Earth.

"The sighted him right after I encountered him," Shadow said as he stepped up to the control pillar. The pillar had seven slots around it, each large enough to hold a Chaos Emerald.

"That's good news," Robotnik said with a grin.

Shadow placed the Green Chaos Emerald in one of the slots. There was a smal flash as the control pillar began to glow dimly.

Robotnik took out the White Chaos Emerald.

"So we have two..." Robotnik remarked.

"Make that three."

Robotnik and Shadow turned to the sound of the new voice. It came from the ceiling as hanging down from it was a Mobian Bat. The Mobian was wearing a black outfit with a pink heart shaped breastplate. as well as long white gloves and white boots.

"That is," The Mobain said as she dropped from the ceiling, did a flip, then landed on the floor, "If you're willing to make a deal."

"How did you get here?" Robotnik asked slightly curious about this Female, "And the planet for that matter."

"Oh, that's not important right now," mobian bat said as she pulled out a object from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Robotnik said a little surprised to see the Blue Chaos Emerald in the mobian's hands.

The bat smiles in a sly way.

"I took it from the Military," she said smiling, "Ofcourse, with the security they had guarding that van I'd be ashamed to call myself a Master theif if I couldn't get it. I'm Rouge by the way, Rouge the Bat."

Robotnik pondered at Rouge. He still had no idea how she came to be on Earth but that could wait for another time.

"You said something about a deal?" Robotnik asked, "What is it?"

"Why waist your time with her," Shadow said coldly, "We don't need her. So we'll get rid of her now and take the Chaos Emerald"

"Well now," Rouge said soundng a bit insulted with a touch of flirtation, "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"He has a point there my dear Rouge," Robotnik told her.

"Well fine then," Rouge said, "But ofcourse that won't help you find the other three, the military has."

"Other three?" Robotnik pondered, "You know of their location?"

Rouge gave a smile, "Ofcourse," She replied, "And I'm also offering to help collect them for you."

"But what's in it for you?" Robotnik asked her.

"Oh it's simple really," Rouge said as she indicated the control pillar, "I understand that your trying to awaken the weapon that's surpose to be here. All I want in exchange for helping you is free access to all the jewls in the world. You are after world domination are you not?"

"Hmmm..." Robotnik said he looked to Shadow. Shadow met his eye contact but his eyes read 'do as you wish but if she's becomes a problem...', "Very well."

Rouge smiled.

"As I figured," Rouge said, "Now the three Chaos Emeralds are on an island known as Prison Island." 


	4. Chapter 4: Plan of Attack

Chapter 4 Plan of Attack

Things for Tails were not going very well. After dealing with the Chaos situation, Tails was more hoping for some down time or perhaps a small vacation. But what she didn't count on was getting sent to this strange planet full of humans. In truth it was mainly her instincts that caused her to follow Sonic through the portal to this world. Ofcourse, had she stayed she wouldn't be able to help save Sonic now... though that was turning out to be more of a hastle than she first thought. For starters she didn't really know anything about this place. After all humans were only spoke about in legends where she came from. Yet here she was surrounded by a vast majority of them. The legends about the humans pointed to the fact that they came from a planet they called Earth. So this was where Tails had to assume she was.

Now Tails made a very important discovery. Apperantly, Mobians are just as non exsistant on this planet as Humans were to Mobius. She found this out by the constant screams of the locals as they saw her. So Tails had picked up a rather large cloak to wear which with the hood up it atleast kept people from seeing her. Though she noticed she got a few strange stares but it sure beat the screams.

As Tails continued down the street she wondered what to do. She knew that her first goal was to locate Sonic, though she wasn't sure on where to look. She did have a feeling that perhaps they were taking him to the same place they were taking the Chaos Emeralds. But once again she had no clue on where they took them either. She gripped the Yellow Chaos Emerald she had a little tighter. She knew Sonic knew how to use one Chaos Emerald to locate the others but she didn't know how to do that. She did try but she couldn't see any change to the emerald.

Tails then noticed a kind of park up ahead. Inside she noticed humans wearing similar uniforms as the ones who took Sonic. Tails proceeded forward with caution as she stuck to an alleyway not far off. She then was close enough that she could hear them.

"...The Hedgehog's now safe on prison Island," One Man said to another, "We are to return to base.*

"What about the fox?" The other guy asked.

"Robotnik probbally has him," The other guy said.

Tails made a small grunt. Couldn't they tell she was a girl?

"All right, orders are orders," The guy said.

The two guys then borded a transport plane. That was there. The back hatch closed as Tails made her way to it keeping out of sight as much as possible. The craft lifted off the ground as Tails then made a run for it quickly getting ontop of the plane before it got to far. The plane then flew off.

Oh great just what I wanted, Tails thought, being on the outside of a flying plane.

"Are you sure this is where they took the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman asked, he was in a slightly irritated mood.

"That's right," Rouge replied, "They have a cargo hold close by the central building."

Robotnik knew ofcourse that Rouge's information was most likely accurate. He was just in a irritated mood because GUN had managed to seige many of his bases as well as surround his base in the casino prymid. On top of that he found out that his Egg'omatic hovercraft that he used to escape with was damaged, so he was forced to use one of his prototype inventions, the Robo Walker. Now his Robo walker had pretty good weapons with it's Volcan Cannon and homming missles, but Robontik was sure that it wasn't enough to launch a full scale attack with it. The Robo Walker lacked the ability to fly but it had a thruster for slow decents. They managed to get there with one of Robotnik's ealier stealth ships but with some GUN technology he knew that it would be detected and it wouldn't stand a chance in combat. Robotnik had a very advanced Egg'o matic Hovercraft the first time he was here to releash Shadow, but this time he was a little irritated how he would have to do things the hard way.

"All right listen up," Robotnik said, "Due a set back we'll have to get the emerald a different way than I had originally planed."

Rouge and Shadow turned to Robotnik.

"Now, first off I'll go in and set a distractions," Robotnik said, "This should draw their main fire power torwards me."

"You sure you'll be ok in that thing?" Rouge asked, "Didn't you say that it wouldn't work in a full scale attack?"

"There's a diffence with what I'm doing and going in guns blazing, my dear Rouge," Robotnik said.

Rouge shrugged, she wasn't going to argue with him.

"Now, while I'm causing the divertion Shadow will go across the Island setting up those dynamite packs I gave him," Robotnik said.

Shadow was carring a kind of backpack, inside were several square shaped dynamite charges each with a very wide blast.

"With the packs in place, " Robotnik said, "Rouge will go into the base and collect the Chaos Emeralds, That is if you think you're up to it?"

"I'm the world's greatest Treasure Hunter," Rouge said, "Those Emeralds are as good as mine."

"Very Well, " Robotnik said, "You will have 30 minutes, to get the Emeralds and meet us back here at the ship. Remember to stay in radio contact."

Robotnik was refering to watch shaped devices on his, Shadow's, and Rouge's wrists. It wasn't has fancy as the Sega Kingdom's COMs but it was better than carring around a walkie talkie.

Rouge and Shadowy nodded.

"Very well," Robotnik said, "So, let's begin."

Robotnik set off towards the base entrance. He was up for a little challenge.

Inside the Main building of Prison Island sat the GUN Colonel. He was placed in charge of Prison Island.

"Sir."

One of the analysis just came into his office. The Colonel looked up as the analysis gave a solute. The Colonel gave a solute back.

"Sir, We've got a small problem," the analysis said.

"What is it?" The Colonel asked.

"Well, Sir, we dectected a small craft not long ago but it vanished from are radar," The analysis said, "We think it could be Robotnik."

"Hmmm..." The Colonel pondered at this, but he came to the conclution to check it out for he wasn't about to leave this to chance.

"Allright let's go to the War room," The colonel said.

The colonel got up and he and the analysis headed for the war room. Inside was a bankment of computers as well as a large monitor on the far wall. The room had many analysis and others manning the computers.

"Do a full sweep of the area," The Colnel ordered.

The analysis's replied as the sent the cameras and sensors on a full sweep. It wasn't long before they picked up something. A small craft heading straight for the entrance.

"What's that?" The Colonel said.

The analysis pulled up a camera to see a orb shaped craft on two legs, that supported a rather large turrent.

"Man the jets," The Colonel said, "Make sure he doesn't get inside." 


	5. Chapter 5: Tails Arrives

Chapter 5 Tails Arrives

Tails was not enjoying her outside flight. She knew that she had for the most part concored her fear of flying but this was an entirely different matter. When she flew her plane she was in a nice seat with a restraint to keep her from falling out. What she was doing now was a bit difficult as she had to keep herself flat to the aircraft as well as keep a constant hold on it just to keep herself from falling off. Right now her arms and hands were getting rather sore as she kept her grip. She was in this straining for about thirty minutes but to Tails it seemed like a forever and a half til she noticed a island coming up. She guessed that this must be prison Island for not only could she see the structures on it but also noticed that the plane lowing her decent. As she got closer she began to notice a unusual increased activity in their aircrafts as well as some flashing lights. A bit longer when she began to hear the gun fire. Tails watched as the gun fire seemed to be directed in a general direction. She looked and noticed a slightly familer sight but a little different. One of Robotnik's Egg'omatic hovercrafts, but strangely instead of floating it was on a pair of legs as well as suported a large turrent.

"Oh great, " Tails said to herself, "Robotnik's here."

Tails knew that it was going to be much harder to rescue Sonic with him here. Then Tails gasped as Robotnik turned the turrent in her direction. Well more precisely the plane she was on's direction. Tails then saw as two missles were shot out of Robotnik's turrent and were headed straight for the aircraft. Tails didn't wait a second longer as she releashed her grip from the aircraft and dived off it. She spun her tails to take flight as she then saw the air craft she wsa she on explode from the impact of the two missles. Tails couldn't believe how heartless Robotnik could be but she then noticed that one of the GUN soldiers managed to escape the aircraft. Tails watched him but the blast seemed to have caught him a bit as he seemed to just be falling.

"Oh no," tails said, "He's out cold."

Tails flew towards the unconsciese soldier. She knew that he was one of the humans that tried to capture her and Sonic but she couldn't just let him fall to his death. Tails reached the human and grabbed ahold of him. She then adjusted her spin rate to accumulate for the extra weight. She then began to lower the soldeir down to the ground. As she did the soldier began to regain conscieness. He noticed someone had a hold of him and he was still in the air. He looked and noticed Tails. He seemed a bit confused.

"Y'you're flying?" the soldier asked.

Tails then noticed that this was the soldier that wondered if his group should let her leave her and return to base.

"Yes," Tails said.

"Why are you saving me?" the soldier asked.

Tails wondered a bit on that. She knew it was mainly just that niceness inside of her that had her save him.

"Officer Tails?"

Tails looked and saw that Robotnik was walking towards there direction. Tails was had just touched ground.

"Robotnik?" Tails said anger in her voice, "What are doing here?"

"Oh just out picking a fight with GUN," Robotnik said with a grin.

Tails stare at Robotnik. She couldn't fight him for she wouldn't stand a chance. So there was only one thing she could do. She turned and ran the soldier followed her.

Robotnik grinned. She honestly thought she could out run his turrent? Robotnik took aim at Tails but was suddenly cut off by gun fire so he was forced to let Tails go.

After Tails got some distance between her and Robotnik she turned down a space between structures and stopped. The soldier did as well.

"I thought you were working with Robotnik?" the soldier asked.

"What!" Tails snapped as she turned to him, "Me work with Robtonik?"

"Then what are you doing here?" the soldier asked.

She looked at him. Should she tell him the reason? Then again it may help her out a bit.

"I'm here to rescue Sonic," She told him.

"Who?" the soldier asked.

Tails sighed. Then she remembered back when they arrived. They had refered to Sonic has Shadow.

"Listen," Tails said, "I don't know who you think the blue hedgehog you have is, but his name is Sonic."

The soldier scratched his head.

"Blue hedgehog?" the soldier was confused.

"Yes, blue," Tails said.

The soldier thought even more. Tails wondered what was going on in his head but she could only hope that she was getting through to him. After all if he would realise that they have the wrong hedgehog then maybe he'd help her find him.

"You have to believe me," Tails told him, "The only reason why we came to this world was because Robotnik stole something from us."

Tails reached into her cloaks pocket and pulled out the Yellow Chaos Emerald. She held it up for the soldier to see.

"That's one of those gems," the soldier said.

Tails nodded, "Right, these are from are world. Robotnik took them from us and we went after him."

The soldier continued to ponder. Was she telling the truth? Was it really possible that they have the wrong person? Then again how many hedgehog like Shadow were there?

Suddenly, he noticed something move outside the space. He quickly ran over and out to see a figure heading off, A black figure.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

The soldier turned back to Tails.

"I believe you," The soldier said.

Tails smiled.

"So can you lead me to Sonic?"

"Ofcourse," He said, "My name's Chris Thorndyke by the way."

"I'm called Tails," Tails replied.

"Allright," Chris Said, "Now follow me, I'll lead you to Sonic."

Tails nodded as she followed Chris out of the space.

*** 


	6. Chapter 6: Prison Break

Chapter 6 Prison Break

A group of soldiers marched down the corridor. Their mission was to make it outside to assist in trying to take out Robotnik but had they been paying a little more attention, they may have noticed a female figure by the wall of a crossing hallway.

This is almost to easy, Rouge thought to herself.

Rouge waited for the soldiers to pass as she then made her way down the corridor they came from. She knew where the Chaos Emeralds were being held and once again this less of a challenge for her. She reached a door and silently entered it Once she did she found herself in a large room with metal doors on the sides of the wall. The room had three areas with three floors. Rouge was currently on the bottom floor. This was it.

Rouge made her way through the area, keeping a look out for security cameras and guards. Once again she found it all to easy which made Rouge's intrest drop a little. She figured that she'd have some kind of challenge. She then found herself by one of the metal doors. In the center of the door was a black metal area with the GUN logo on it, a G inside of a kind of circle and triangle. Rouge knew that trying to by pass the door's sercurity system would be a challenge plus if she messed up it'd cause the alarms to go off which would make for some excitement. But Rouge knew she didn't have time. So she got up to the door then kicked in through what looked to metal area but was actually glass. No siren was sounded as Rouge knew that this was a sort of fail safe, but you had to have the right equipment to safely get through the glass part, which is where Rouge's boot tips came in handy. Once, Rouge was in she picked up the Red Chaos Emerald. She placed it in a bag she had attached then she swung out of the container.

Rouge managed to get a hold of the Light Blue Chaos emerald without any problem. She also made it unseen to the final door which held the purple Chaos Emerald.

One Last door, Rouge thought as she jumped up and grabbed ahold of the door then with a practiced swing she made it through the center glass. She picked up the final emerald and made to swing out. As she was exiting her knee caught the side of the frame.

"Ouch," Rouge exclamed as she hit it. She finished the swing and landed but it wasn't long when the sirens went off.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert."

Rouge smiled for things just got a little more interesting.

Sonic was not enjoying himself as he stood there arms crossed. He was in a small prison. It had room for him to walk around but not that much. Sonic had woken a bit ago and one of the first things he tried to do was escape. However, he found out that to be impossible as he couldn't break through the wall and the bars gave him a shocking to his failed attempt. So Sonic waited. He wondered if Tails would be able to get him out but he doubted it. She was resourceful but he didn't think she'd stand a chance at freeing him.

As the time went on Sonic began to realize that someone seemed to be attacking the base as sirens went off along with sounds of explotions and other things going on outside. Question was, were they there for him or some other reason. Time crept by even more as Sonic waited. He wasn't sure what the humans wanted him for but he didn't much care. A few times he glanced at the strange writing that were on the walls but the little he read sounded like the writings of a mad man, so he ignored them.

Then the door outside his cage opened. Sonic looked to see a soldier but it was who was behind the soldier that peeked his intrest. It was Tails.

"SOnic?" Tails asked as she walked over to the cage. Sonic gave a nod but he also had his eyes trained on the soldier.

"Don't worry," Tails said as she took noticed of Sonic's gaze, "He's with us."

That got a small puzzled look from Sonic. But Sonic watched as the soldier brought out a card key and swiped it in the machine not far from Sonic's cage. No sooner had he down that when the door opened and Sonic walked out. The soldier extended his hand for Sonic to shake."

"Name's Chris," He said, "Chris Thorndike."

Sonic ignored the offer as he turned to Tails.

"How'd you get here?" Sonic asked.

"I hitched a ride on one of their aircrafts," Tails said, "But we need to hurry, Robotnik's here too."

Sonic rose an eye brow.

"What's he doing here?"

"Could be looking for the Chaos Emeralds," Tails said then she turned to Chris, "They are here right?"

"In the Sercurity Hall," Chris said.

"Where's that?" Sonic asked him.

"Not far from this building," Chris said, "I'll show you."

Sonic nodded and the three of them left the room and made their way outside. Once outside Chris pointed to a rather large building to their right.

"Their in there," Chris said.

Sonic took a step in the buildings direction when something caught his eye. Not far from the building, near the entrance to a surrounding forest, stood a black mobian hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Sonic said then he took off after Shadow. Tails just had time to catch sonic dashing towards what looked to be a Black hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Tails said but it was too late as Shadow went into the forest and Sonic followed suit.

Sonic made his way into the forest as he was hot on Shadow's tail. Finally, Sonic made it to a small clearing. Close by on a branch was Shadow.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out.

Upon hearing his name Shadow turned around.

"That Blue hedgehog," Shadow said, "Of all places."

"YOu have something that belongs to me," Sonic said.

Shadow rose an eyebrow.

"You mean the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked, "I don't have that with me nor do I see the reason for you making such a claim as they belonging to you."

"Doesn't matter," Sonic said, "And if you can't give it to me, I'll make you tell me where it's at."

At that Sonic dashed towards Shadow at Blinding speed. Shadow however, countered by dashing back at Sonic. The two meet half way as the impact cause a ruch of wind to be sent through into the trees. Both Sonic and Shadow landed on in the clearing. SOnic didn't bother to let up as he charged straight at Shadow striking out with a sequnce of punches and kickes. Shadow, however, managed to block them all ending in a counter strike which caused Sonic to get blown back and to the ground.

"Pathetic," Shadow said, "You may have my speed matched, but when it comes to fighting..."

Shadow flashed steps behind Sonic as he strikes him sending Sonic foward.

"I have you beat."

Sonic got back to his feet. He wasn't about to let this hedgehog get the beter fo him. So with a yell of fury SOnic changed Shadow again. This time Shadow flash steps out of the way and counters by sweeping Sonic's legs causing Sonic to trip.

After skidding a bit Sonic got back to his feet. He adjusted his stance then began his spin dash charge.

"Hmmm?" Shadow pondered, He'd never seen this before.

Sonic then releashed his spin dash, The speed caught Shadow off guard as Sonic hit him. The two flew back as Sonic recoched of of Shadow and prepared another go. Shadow manged to dodge this time as he counterd with a mid air leg strike. But Sonic had spin jumped into the air out of Shadow reach then struck Shadow with a homming attack.

It struck home as Shadow flew back a ways. Sonic landed and the two sqaured off again. Suddenly, a crackling sound was heard followed by the sound of a voice through the radio on Shadow's wrist.

"I've hit a little snag collecting the Emeralds," Came Rouge's voice, "I'm going to need a little help if I'm going to get back in time before the Island blows up."

"What she say?" Sonic asked astonish.

Shadow didn't bother repling to Sonic. Instead he pressed the talk button on his radio.

"I'm on my way," Shadow said.

With that Shadow left. Sonic wanted to go after him but if what he said was true, Even shadow realized they didn't have enough time to continue their fight. So SOnic left to find Chris and Tails.

Shadow made his way to the Security Hall. Time was almost up he knew. Shadow was now in as he saw Rouge holding a bag with the Chaos Emeralds. However, she was backed into a courner by a flying GUN craft. Shadow didn't waist any time as he slid under the flying craft and grabbed a Chaos Emerald out of Rouge's bag.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow and Rouge vanish. Seconds later the dynamte charges count hit zero as each one blew causing a massive explotion destroying everything on the island. 


	7. Chapter 7: Preparation

Chapter 7 Preparation

A lone transport plane flew across the ocean away from the now destroyed, Prison Island. The only three on board was GUN soldier, Chris Thorndike, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Officier Tails of the Sega Guardians. Chris was pioleting the plane while Tails was riding in the other chair up front. Sonic was standing right behing them.

"So what do we do now?" Tails asked.

"Get the Chaos Emeralds back," Sonic replied.

"I know but how?" Tails asked, "I mean you said that Shadow left to help someone who had the chaos Emeralds."

Sonic nodded. Though there was something familer about the voice over the radio. It belonged to a female but who's was it?

"We only had three of those emerald things," Chris said, "The Red, purple, and a light blue one. The Blue and green one were stolen during transport and we believe that Robotnik managed to take off with the White and yellow ones before he escaped us."

"He actually dropped the Yellow one," Tails said She reached into her cloak's pocket and pulled out the yellow Chaos emerald.

Sonic looked at the Yellow Chaos emerald. He reached out his hand and Tails gave it to him.

"So most likely then we have one Chaos Emerald, " Chris said, "While Robotnik has the other six."

Sonic looked at Chris.

"We?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, We," Chris said, "I know you've been falsely accused so I'm going to help you guys. Besides, you're going to need someone who knows the place."

Sonic nodded. He then gazed into the yellow chaos emerald.

"You can use that one to find the others right?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded again but it peeked Chris's intrest.

"How's that work?" Chris asked.

"Well," Tails asked, "The Chaos Emeralds can locate where the others are but not if their in a special zone."

"Special Zone?" chris wondered.

"Hard to explain, " Tails said.

"What if Robotnik has one of these special zones?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure it's possible," Tails said.

"Ok then, " Chris said, "But we can start are search at the next of Robotnik's base GUN had located."

"It's a start," Tails said, "So take us there."

Chris noddes as he directs the aircraft in the direction of Robotnik's last known base.

The recontruction of the Master Emerald shrine was going good. Chaos and Tikal had serveyed the shrine and with the help of knuckles drew up a blue print for the reconstruction. They also made up a list of materials that they'd need. Since not all the materials could be found on Angel Island, Knuckles went off to find them. He was starting to trust them a bit more but he still didn't like leaving them alone on Angel Island but there wasn't much he could do about it.

So Knuckles searched for the materials. His search brought him to a strange place. It was an old cemitary with rather large hills with the tops looking like jak'olanters. Though Knuckles found it fitting that the place was called Pumkin Hill cemitary. Knuckles found some of the larger building materials there in an old abondoned building. He had got permission from the Pumkin Hill's owner to takes parts he needed. So knuckles work on deconstructing the building using a trailer to place the parts he needed. Once he collected all the parts he needed he set off.

Abord the Space Colony Ark, Shadow was by one of the windows just stairing out at the planet. An old memory began to surface. It was of him and a young human girl standing by that same window. They were both looking out over the window.

"What do you think it's like down there?" The girl asked pondering allowed.

"I don't know, " Shadow told her, "But I know that the professor said that his life's work was for those that lived down there. But if that's true... why did he make me? What was his purpose does he have for me?"

"Shadow," the girl said softly.

"Maria..."

"Why so Meloncholy?"

The last voice belonged to Rouge as Shadow was brought back to reality. He turned his eyes towards her while leaving his arms crossed. Rouge walked up to him.

"You know Shadow," Rouge said, "That was very nice of you to come back and save me, so unlike you."

"I didn't come back to save you, " Shadow said, "I came back for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah yeah, " Rouge said, "If you want..."

Suddenly, some one cleared thier throat. Shadow and Rouge looked to see Robotnik coming into the room.

"Everything's ready to go," Robotnik said.

Shadow gave a nod, but Rouge was slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked, "I thought we needed all 7 Emeralds to power the Cannon."

"We have enough for a demonstration," Shadow said.

"Oh," Rouge said.

Robotnik and Shadow left for the control room followed by Rouge.

"I've managed to hack into all the major satelites to broadcast how message, " Robotnik said, should be only a small push of a button.

Shadow nodded as he and Rouge stepped back from the console. Robotnik then pressed a button and faced a screen.

"Citizen's of Earth, " Robotnik said, "Give me your attention for you're about to witness someting incredible."

Chapter 8 


	8. Chapter 8: The Demenstration

Chapter 8 The Dimenstration.

Chris, Sonic, and Tails continued their way to Robotnik's base in the prymid shaped casino. They went over ways to get inside. Tails believed that there'd be some kind of outer defences due to most of his bases on Mobius did. But Chris said that all the bases of Robotnik's that GUN had compromised mostly had inner defenses but mostly involved trying to find the entrance to the base part.

"So do you know how to get in?" Tails asked.

"Well, we were able to get the information for his other bases through his companies blue prints," Chris said, "However, it's going to be hard to access them because we'd have to first convince the General that Sonic's not Shadow."

"Couldn't we just take the blue prints from them?" Sonic asked.

Chris shook his head.

"Not likely," Chris said, "There's only two ways to get access to the blue prints. One's at the GUN HQ. Which would be exemely hard due to their high defenses, Plus it has more security than Prison Island. On top of that it's not that close here."

"Where's the other place?" Sonic asked.

"The White House," Chris said.

"The White House?" Tails asked.

Chris gave Tails questioning look but then stopped.

"Keep forgetting that you're not from this planet," Chris said, "Well the White House is the where the President lives."

"What's a president?" Tails asked again.

Chris gave Tails a dumb look again but then figured that maybe they didn't have those where their from.

"The President is kinda like the leader of the country," Chris explained.

"Oh, " Tails said, "Kinda like a King?"

"In a way," Chris said, "But it's a bit more complicated than that but I'll explain it later."

Tails nodded as she understood for the most part.

"So where are the blue prints in this White House?" Sonic asked.

"The President would be able to view them on a laptop computer in the Oval office, " Chris said, "But wait you don't plan on going there?"

Sonic nodded.

"But you don't understand, " Chris said, "You can't just go breaking into the White House."

"Didn't you say it'd be easier to get the blue prints there instead of the GUN HQ," Sonic asked.

"Yeah but, " Chris said, "We'd be labled terrorist."

"And?" Sonic asked.

Chris made to reply when a computer screen on the dash board lit up. On it showed a picture of Robotnik.

"It's Robotnik," Tails said.

"Citizen's of Earth, " Robotnik said, "Give me your attention for you're about to witness something incredible."

Chris looked at the screen and realized it was a broadcast.

"It's some kind of broadcast," Chris said.

So the three watched.

"For those or you who don't know," Robotnik continued, "My Name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, The worldest greatest Scientist and soon to be the world's greatest Ruler."

"What?" Tails exclaimed, "He's at it again?"

Chris wondered what Tails ment but he continued to view the screen.

"My proposal is simple, " Robotnik said, "All countries of the world will make me the supreme ruler. Those that don't comply will be wiped off that face of the Earth."

The three watched on.

"For those of you who think my threats is empty handed, " Robotnik went on, "I've prepared a dimenstration to prove how series I am."

The screen changed to that of the night sky, the full moon and stars shown brightly.

"For those of you in the United States please look towards the sky," Robotnik said, "The rest of you will have to contend with watching the screen."

Tails looked outside the window and sure enough she saw the same moon and sky from the screen. As she watched as the other two continued to watched the screen, a large blue light raced acrossed the sky and towards the full moon.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

Suddenly, the light struck the moon blowing a good chunk of it off.

"What the...!" Chris exclamed. He looked out the window as well and sure enough what he saw on screen was correct.

Tails took her sights out of the window, but her face showed that of shock and terror. Chris' face showed about the same. Sonic, however, looked as if he was calm though his tightened fists showed that of building anger and determination.

"If you think that was impressive, " Robotnik said as the camera zoomed so that the moon filled the screen, "Just think what I can do to an entire Country."

Robotnik then laughed, a cold and evil laugh. That laughter only increased Sonic's own feelings as he tightened his fists more. A timer began to count down at the botom of the screen from twenty-four hours.

"h-how did he get his hands on that kind of fire power?" Chris asked.

Tails was stunned as well. Robotnik's Death Egg wasn't even that powerfull. But Sonic gave off a grunt and the two of them looked his way.

"He's using the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic stated his voice had a hint of anger in them.

"Th-those gems?" Chris asked.

Sonic nodded.

"So," Sonic said, "Have you changed your mind about visting the president?"

Chris just sat there for a moment, looking into Sonic's eyes. He knew that after that GUN wouldn't even try to believe that Sonic and Tails were the good guys thus trying to get into GUN HQ would be that much harder. Finally, Chris gave a nodd as he turned back to the front and gripped the controls tighter.

"We're heading to the White House," Chris said and manuvered the aircraft towards Washington DC. 


	9. Chapter 9: Presidential Encounter

Chapter 9 Presidential Encounter

Sonic and Chris made their way through Washington DC. Sonic was now wearing Tails' cloak for they didn't have time to pick up another one. Thier plan was quiet simple. They had to make their way through washington DC towards the White House. Though Sonic wished to of just been able to do it alone, he had to let Chris come because he knew how to access the computer, while SOnic didn't. Tails stayed behind in the GUN aircraft so they'd have it easier on leaving, plus Sonic stated that it'd be much harder to get in and out with Tails tagging along with them. Sonic had wanted to just carry Chris, but it turns out that it wasn't as easy as he thought. So they were going the hard way.

The two kept to the shadows as much as possible. After what had just gone down, the police were going about making sure everyone was going home. Plus there was some panic going about but the Police seemed to have things under control.

Sonic and Chris neared the White House and just as Chris warned Sonic, before they left the aircraft, that security was much tighter here. He explained that they needed to get to the outside window of the oval office, and he told him which one it was. Chris also, told Sonic about the snipers on the roof each of them ready to shoot at intruders and given the sercumstances, they were probally a bit more adjitated.

"Ready?" Chris asked Sonic. You could hear it in his voice that he was slightly nervous about what they were about to do. He was a GUN soldier but this was different in what he was used to. Breaking into High secure places, on high alert, with nothing but a super fast hedgehog to back you up wasn't something he's done before. And to top it off, Chris didn't have a weapon on him, so he had to completely rely on Sonic.

Sonic gave a nod towards Chris. Unlike Chris, Sonic was calm as he was completely sure of his abilities and knew that he could handle running past some snipers on the roof. Though it didn't like the idea of having to carry Chris along with him, but he was still sure he could do it.

"Then let's go," Chris said just ready to be done with it.

Sonic picked up Chris and took off towards the White house. He was making pretty good time as he was going mach speed. He reached the fence of the White House and jumped over it with ease. Afterwards, he made his way across the lawn keeping to the shadows. He didn't slow down a bit as he reached the White House. He located the correct window and jumped towards it, angleing so that he was going feet first.

Crash!

Some time Earlier. The president, a Mr. Brock Obama, sat behind the desk of the oval office. With the threat of Robotnik, he knew that he should be heading for the presidential bunker, but he and the White House staff, knew that it'd be pointless. Whatever it was that hit the moon was stronger than any neuclear missle and it'd easilly rip through the bunker in no time at all. Obama was waiting there, he was just about to hold a meeting to find out what they should do about it. He was currently, going over some files on the GUN database. He beleived that there was perhaps something in it that shed some light on the mystery. Suddenly, an icon began to flash. It was signaling that someone was wanting to talk over the web camera. President Obama clicked the icon and it brought up the video chat and he was surprised to see that it was Robotnik on the other end.

"Good evening, Mr. President," Robotnik said with a grin.

President Obama wasn't expecting this so he signaled to the two secret service agents. One nodded as he left the room.

"What is it that you want?" The president asked.

"Didn't I make my point in my little presentation?" Robotnik asked, "I want the world. So, I'm calling to negotiate my terms."

"The United States don't negotiate with terrorist," The president said.

"Oh?" Robotnik said amused, "I'd advise to reconsider that statment. Otherwise..."

Crash!

Obama quickly turned to see the window behind him get smashed as two figures came into the room.

"Mr. President, Get Down!" Shouted the secret service agent as he took aim at the new comers. Obama dived underneath the desk. The secret service agent was about to fire when suddenly, out of no where one of the figures from the window, a Blue anthropomophic hedgehog, appeard besides him.

In a flash, Sonic slammed into the agent. The agent flew back hitting the wall. He then colapsed as he was out could. Sonic quickly then pushed one of the sofas against the doors to keep someone else from coming in.

"Mr. President," Chris said as he was still standing by the window, "we mean you know harm."

Obama looked at Chris from underneath the desk. Obama then recignised the GUN uniform.

"What's going on?" Obama questioned.

Just then Sonic walked to the other side of the desk. Obama saw Sonic as his eyes went wide.

"Am I halusenating?" Obama asked.

"No sir," Chris said, "But we need access to the GUN computer."

Chris then picked up the GUN laptop as he moved it over. He then noticed that Robotnik was still on the other end, watching what was going on. So Chris Terminated the link. Obama slowly got out from under the desk as Sonic walked over to where Chris was. Chris was allready browsing the data base for the blue prints of Robotnik's pyrmid casino base.

"Who are you too?" Obama asked.

Chris was currently, wearing the GUN helmet which covered his face.

"I prefer not to say, sir," Chris said, "After all, this act would be considered treason but it's the only way we can stop that Robotnik guy."

"How are you going to do that?" Obama asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of question," Sonic said annoyed

Obama looked at Sonic. He still had no idea who or what he was.

"I am the president of this country..." Obama started.

"I don't really care," Sonic interupted, "So just sit down, and shut up."

Obama looked at Sonic. Sonic was being very rude for someone who was trying to help but before he could say anything else.

"I got it," Chris said, "Ok, we can go now."

Chris put down the laptop as he and Sonic moved to the window.

"Mr. President," Chris said, "We are going to intercept Robotnik."

With that, Sonic picked up Chris then went out the window.

Back on Mobius, Knuckles search for parts brought him to an old abondoned mine. As Knuckles searched through it he began to wonder just what they were mining. But Knuckles shrugged as he put the thought out of his mind. He needed to find those parts. Knuckles continued and began to realize just why the mine was shut down. He believed it had something to do with some flooding. As Knuckles continued he couldn't help getting a strang feeling that he was being watched.

"Is there someone there?" Knuckles asked.

No responce.

"Hello?" knuckles called out but still no answer.

So Knuckles continued on as he found a few peices here and there for the reconstruction of the Master Emerald Shrine. He then neared a shaft as he looked down it he suddenly, got the strange feeling that someone was behind him. Slowly, Knuckles turned around but once again there was no one there. Knuckles then looked around again but still no signs of anyone. Knuckles then noticed a sign right by the shaft.

"Beware of ghosts?" Knuckles pondered, "Ha, there's no such thing."

Suddenly, the sound of laughter filled the air. Knuckles looked around but he couldn't tell where the sound was coming from.

"Hey, Whose there," Knuckles said.

The laughter only increased in intensity.

"I'm warning you," Knuckles said, "This isn't funny and I'm not the kinda of guy you want mad at you."

Knuckles was looking all around until he was looking at the sign again. Then the laughter died down then stopped.

"That's more like it," Knuckles said as he turned around... and came face to face with a white circular figure. It had black eyes and a wide smiling face.

"BOO!" It said.

Knuckles face went white as he began to back away from the figure. Suddenly, he tripped on something as he fell down the mine shaft.

"AHH!" 


	10. Chapter 10: Egg Golem

Chapter 10 Egg Golem

"UGH!" Robotnik called out as he hit the computer console. Shadow and Rouge looked at him.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"That miserable Hedgehog was at the White House," Robotnik said as he made to compose himself but his anger still showed through, "They seem to be working separate of the government, but if they were there it's quiet possible that they found out from the GUN database about the location of my casino base and how to get into it."

"How will they make it there?" Rouge asked, "I mean you said so yourself that you sealed the entrance to your base so GUN couldn't get into it."

"Sonic is not GUN," Robotnik replied, "The security were designed to keep GUN out but Sonic will be able to get through. So instead we need to set up a trap for them."

Robotnik began to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, that'd do it," Robotnik said, "My Egg Golem will make short work of those three, then once they've been neutralized, I can finally collect the final Chaos Emerald from them."

"Why do we need all 7 Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge asked, "The cannon did fire fine without all of them."

This time it was Shadow's turn to explain things to Rouge.

"With just the 6 chaos Emeralds, it'll take the cannon far to long to charge," Shadow explained to her.

"All right, " She then turned to Robotnik, "So what's the plain exactly?"

Robotnik thought on it for a bit longer before addressing Rouge's question.

"I'll go down to my lab and introduce them to my Egg Golem," Robotnik said, "Meanwhile, Shadow will wait by the transport pad on this end, encase they do manage to defeat it. Rouge, you are to stay here as a last resort. Do not let them at the Chaos Emeralds."

"Can do," Rouge said as Shadow gives a nod.

So Robotnik and Shadow left for the transport pad while Rouge stayed there. Rouge waited a bit then she consulted an ear piece. It was linked to a channel.

"Rouge here reporting in Mr. President," Rouge said, "Now, I've still been checking up on Project Shadow. There's still many mystery's there. As for the Eclipse Cannon, it has to Charge in-between shots. So it can't fire again until the count down reaches zero, unless Robotnik gets the last Chaos Emerald."

Rouge pauses as she listens to the response.

"Yes, it's true," Rouge said.

Rouge once again waits as she listens.

"All right, Rouge out," Rouge said then remembers something, "Or one more thing, don't forget about my jewel."

SLAM!

Knuckles hit the bottom of the shaft. Knuckles lied there for a second, in the pitch dark. Suddenly, a strange glow came. Knuckles got up as he looked to see a torch on the wall light up with blue flame. Knuckles walked over to it as he checked to see what it was that turned it on. As he did, another torch lit up a ways from were that one was. It looked like some kind of tunnel. So, Knuckles walked to the other torch as once again another torch farther down the tunnel lit up. This became rather curious to Knuckles as he followed the tunnel, each time he neared a lit torch another one farther down the tunnel would light up. Finally, Knuckles saw a torch that seemed to be the end of the tunnel as it seemed to open up into some kind of chamber. Once Knuckles entered the chamber, a ring of torches then was lit along the walls of the circular room. In the center was a pillar that reached all the way to the ceiling. Knuckles walked up to the pillar as he saw a square on it with a drawing of an hour glass on it. Knuckles reached for the square when suddenly, a high pitched laughter sounded.

"Not another one," Knuckles said allowed.

Suddenly the sense of foreboding over took him. Knuckles slowly turned around as he saw a huge round ghost with only a pair of arms and no legs. Knuckles froze with fear as the ghost just stared at him. Then it smiled with it's huge mouth.

"Boo!"

Knuckles panicked as he dashed to the other side of the pillar. The ghost let out another high pitched laughter. Then it began to cross to the other side. Knuckles saw it then quickly ran to the other side only for the ghost to turned around and meet him on the other side. The ghost chomped it's mouth several times at Knuckles as Knuckles quickly turned back around to the other side. The Ghost continued to give chase at Knuckles as he even began to throw a strange blue flame. Knuckles was far enough in front of him that it didn't effect him. The Ghost then stopped as it let out a stream of blue fire from it's mouth. Knuckles quickly crossed to the other side. The stream didn't follow and the ghost was still there breathing it. So Knuckles leaned against the pillar for a quick rest. Suddenly, he felt as his hand gave. This startled Knuckles as he almost tripped. But he then noticed that suddenly, panel in the ceiling opened as sunlight show through. Then Knuckles heard a slight scream from the ghost. Knuckles looked as the square with he noticed earlier had pressed into the pillar. Knuckles also heard the sounds of plates but he wondered what it was as he cautiously went to the other side where the ghost had been. but strangely it was gone. Knuckles scratched his head as he then noticed the light getting dimmer. He looked up and noticed that the panels were slowly moving back into place. Knuckles tried to scale the pillar to the openings but he was too late as the panels slid back into place leaving only the blue fire of the surrounding torches as light. Then Knuckles heard the sound of a roar as Knuckles looked behind him to see that the ghost had reappeared.

"Here we go again," Knuckles said as he quickly ran to the other side of the pillar.

The ghost continued to chase Knuckles as he threw blue fire balls at Knuckles. When Knuckles got to where he saw the square with the hour glass on it he stopped as it was now sticking out again. He turned to the ghost as he pressed his hand up against it.

"Eat Light," Knuckles said as he pushed the square in.

The panels above once again opened up as ghost phased into the ground after giving a roar. This time Knuckles didn't waist time as he scaled the pillar using the spikes on his knuckles. Finally, he made it through the panels. As he did he breathed a sigh of relief to be outside again.

"I'm not doing that again," Knuckles said as he went off.

The trio of Sonic, Tails, and Chris made their way to Robotnik's Pyramid base. As they did, Chris brought Sonic and Tails up to speed on how to enter it.

"Apparently there's two ways to enter it," Chris told them, "The simplest way would be to send a special signal to open up the hangar doors, but GUN doesn't have the data on the signal. Plus we don't have a way to duplicate it anyways."

"So what's the second way?" Tails asked.

"The second way is inside the casino itself. You see there are five areas in it. You have the main area that has your reception and chip exchange. You have the back for Employees only. Then there's three areas for the different gambling things. They are the Egg Snake Chamber, the Egg Scorpion Chamber, and the Egg Fish Chamber. Now, in each of these areas is suppose to be a key hidden inside the statues. Also, there's a button too that reveals the key hole somewhere in the back. All we have to do is press the buttons in all three statues, then bring the keys to the key holes to unlock the entrance to the base."

"Sounds rather complicated," Tails said, "Just to open a door."

"Well, you have to remember that Robotnik designed these buildings for others to use and he put the bases in for only him to know about."

"Ok, " Tails said, "How much longer till we get there?"

"It'll be a bit," Chris said. Chris then looked at the morning sky, "You guys should get some sleep, You've been up all night."

"I took a nap when you guys were at the white house," Tails said, "Besides, don't you need sleep too?"

"I've been trained to go days without sleep and still be able to work at full strength," Chris said, "So one night with no sleep doesn't phase me much."

Tails turned back to say something to Sonic but she noticed as he as now in the back laying down. She guessed he was taking a nap.

"Well, seems that Sonic's going to take a nap," Tails said.

Chris nodded.

The rest of the trip proceeded uneventful. Chris and Tails did make conversation on ways to stop Robotnik, but the plans came mostly down to them simply taking the Chaos Emeralds back. No Chaos Emeralds, no Eclipse Cannon.

Finally, they could see the pyramid base in view. But oddly, enough there wasn't any GUN agents around. Or anyone for that matter.

"Strange," Chris remarked.

"What is?" Tails asked.

"Well, The blue prints tells us that GUN knows of this location. So what I don't understand is where are they?"

Tails looked around to. When put it that way it made since. After all if they knew that Robotnik was here or if this was the way to Robotnik, then why wouldn't they come here to try and stop him.

"Maybe there inside the building?" Tails asked.

Chris shook his head.

"Even if that were true," Chris said, "We'd see the transportation outside. Or at least some where close by."

Tails nodded. It was true, so this only made things more curious.

"You don't think it's a trap do you?" Tails asked.

"Probably is."

Tails turned around to see that Sonic was now up.

"But we'll have to proceed anyways," Sonic continued, "This is the only way to Robotnik." He then turned to Chris.

"Right?"

Chris nodded.

Tails gave a nod as she understood. Of course, this brought up a memory of back during her and Sonic's first adventure. When they finally arrived at Emerald Hill Zone to inform Princess Sally as to what happened with the attack on Robotnik and to have her and the small group of Guardians join to help fight Robotnik, it was strangely deserted as well. It turned out that Robotnik had beat them there and had allready taken them over and had devised a trap for her and Sonic. This time they'll just have to be more careful. Last time they had let their guard down a bit but this time they'd make sure to keep it up.

Chris sat the aircraft down a ways from the Pyramid. Just in case. They all got out and made their way to the casino entrance. They were all prepared as Sonic opened the doors and they went inside. Once inside they found themselves in the main area. The place had an Egyptian feel to it as along the walls and floors were different hieroglyphics. The ceiling was very high up as it almost reached the top of the building. In the center of the room was a large rock like statue in a human shape. It reached very high up close to the ceiling. As they neared the front desk they could see a wall behind it with a cartoon like face of a bald man with a large mustache. It also supported a grin.

"That's the entrance to the base," Chris said indicating the wall.

"I'll go locate the keys," Sonic said, "You to wait here."

Tails turned to Sonic.

"You sure?" She asked.

"It'll be faster," Sonic said.

"Before you go," Chris said, "I'll tell you where they are. There all on the back towards the middle. The button is right above the key. The key is right there. Press the button and the key will pop out as well."

Sonic gave a nod then took off into the other areas. Tails and Chris waited there. As they waited they noticed panels moving to the side to reveal key holes. they were put into the design well enough it was hard to tell that something happened. Finally, Sonic came back with the three keys. He then gave them to Chris.

"All right," Chris said as he inserted the keys into the holes, "Here goes."

Chris gave the keys a turn. After turned the last one the Keys slide into the wall as it then slide away revealing an entrance with a downward ramp.

"You little thieves."

The sound came through speakers but Sonic and Tails recognized the voice.

"Robotnik!" Tails called out.

Suddenly, something rather large grabbed Sonic. It was then revealed to be the Stone statue that was in the middle of the room.

"Let me go!" Sonic said but as he struggled to get out form the statues grip. He then looked at Tails and Chris, "Go find out how to get to the Robotnik. I'll handle him."

Tails and Chris gave him a worried look but they acknowledged as they went into Robotnik's Base.

Sonic then brought his attention back to the statue. He then began to vibrate really fast causing the statue to let go. Sonic got a bit back but the statue advanced on him swinging both hands at him. But Sonic managed to get behind him. As he did he took notice of the cylinder shape object on top of his head. He noticed a small spark there. The statue turned around but Sonic dashed to the other side of him again. Then he ran up the side of on of the walls and pushed off of hit spinning like a ball. He struck the cylinder shape thing as he broke through it. He then landed on the side and turned to face the statue but it had stopped moving as it collapsed to the ground. Sonic thought how strangely easy it was but left to meet up with Chris and Tails. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Fake Emerald

Chapter 11 The Fake Emerald

The transponder on the Space colony Ark activated. It began to flash in cycle. Then three figures begin to materialize on the platform. It was none other than Sonic, Tails, and Chris.

The three of them looked around the room as they each stepped off the platform. The room was of decent size. There were cabinets and different equipment here and there. Once they were off the platform they turned to one another.

"We're here," Tails said, "Now what?"

"Now, you die."

Sonic, Tails, and Chris turned to see Shadow stepping out in front of the door.

"Shadow!" Tails and Chris said in unison. Sonic however was just staring him down.

Shadow looks to Sonic. You could see a small grin there. The two locked eyes.

"Tails, Chris," Sonic said, "Get out of here. I'll deal with Shadow."

Tails and Chris gave a nod as they headed for the other door to the room.

"I think not," Shadow said as he charged after them but he was intercepted by Sonic. Shadow stopped he could see Tails and Chris making it to the door. He made another attempt to get past Sonic but Sonic just strikes him in the gut then follows it up with a kick sending Shadow flying to the wall behind him. Shadow hits the wall but lands on his feet.

"You'll regret that," Shadow said as this time he charged at Sonic. Sonic met his charge and the two meet in the middle. The two meet in the middle as they begin striking combos at each others but none to prevail. However, Shadow begins to gain some ground as his fighting skills began to give him the edge as he was now doing more offensive strikes. But Sonic was managing to block them.

Suddenly, Shadow vanished Sonic only had time to blink before he was hit from behind with Shadow's two fists. Sonic recovers quickly as he then looks to see that Tails and Chris had allready left. He turned back to Shadow. As much as he wanted to continue this fight, he knew that he had other things to do. Sonic then takes off away through the door Shadow was blocking earlier.

Shadow was taken off guard with Sonic fleeing that he didn't have time to react.

"Humph Pathetic," Shadow said as he went off in search for the intruders.

Back in the Control room, Rouge was watching what had happened. As soon as Sonic, Tails, and Chris had arrived the computer's had shown them on screen. It seemed to her that perhaps these three may give them more of a problem than she realized. But this did rise a very interesting opportunity for her. She got on her radio and channeled it to Robotnik.

"Robotnik, Sonic and the others managed to slip by Shadow," Rouge said.

"What?!" Came Robotnik's reply, "I'm heading back there now."

"All right," Rouge said, "But say, could you give me the password to the control console? I can try to track them down using the Ark's surveillance."

"Fine," Robotnik said as he gave Rouge the password, "You see if you can find them, I'll assist Shadow in trying to apprehend them."

"Sounds good to me," Rouge said, "Rouge out."

Rouge turns to the computer with a smile on her face. Tricking the doctor was just to easy. She inserted the password to the computer. Once she was in she began to look through the computer's files. There were different files. Some were on deseige research. Others were on robotics. A particular file caught her eye. It was entitled 'Gizord'. Rouge was about to click the file but decided against it. It wasn't what she was here for. So Rouge continued to browse till she finally found what she was looking for. Project Shadow. She clicked the file. and began to browse it's contents. She found a file but on it was something strange. The file gave some basic information about the project but it had a photo of a strange lizard like creature under file photo. This peaked Rouge's interest even more.

"Just who or what is Shadow?"

Rouge then took out a flash drive and plugged it into the console. She grabbed a copy of the project Shadow file as well as the Gizord file so she could look at it later.

With that out of the way, Rouge thought as she took back her flash drive, Now let's see about the Eclipse Cannon.

Rouge looked at the center console pillar where six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were in. She knew she wouldn't be able to carry all of them with out something to put them in. So she left to find something to put them in.

Tails and Chris were lost. They had managed to escape Shadow but now they had no idea where they were nor did they have any idea where the control room was.

"So how are we going to stop it?" Chris asked.

"Well, wouldn't the most simple way be to take the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, " Chris said, "But then Robotnik could just take them again and we'd be in this mess all over again."

Tails had to ponder on it. She knew that they did need to take out the Eclipse Cannon. But with no weapons she wasn't sure of how.

The two continued on each trying to figure out how to destroy the Eclipse Cannon. She did have a small thought of maybe Sonic becoming Super Sonic. But It would have to a last resort as she wasn't sure if Super Sonic would accidently destroy the ark with them in it.

That's when something caught her eye. It was a sign on the door. It read "R&D". Tails pointed this out to Chris.

"Maybe something in there will help take out the eclipse cannon," She said, "If not there might be a weapon or two in there."

Chris nodded as the two of them entered the room. Inside was computers and different lab equipment. But Tails noticed something in the far side of the room sitting on a table.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

Chris looked and saw what Tails was looking at. It looked to be the Yellow Chaos Emerald, inside a clear case. The two went over to it. Beside the it was a stack of papers. Tails picked them up and started browsing through them.

"It's a fake," Tails said finally, "According to this, the developers tried to create a chaos emerald."

Tails flipped the page.

"It seems they were able to match the Chaos Emeralds wavelength and properties but were unable to find a way to deal with the Chaos Emeralds un-stability," She continued.

"Un-stability?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded, "Yes, you see before whenever the Chaos Emeralds were used they were transported back to a special zone."

"You've mentioned Special Zone's before," Chris interjected.

"There a strange area that can neutralize the emerald's," Tails explained, "But Robotnik found out how to re-stablize the emeralds by giving them to Chaos."

"Chaos?" Chris asked.

"Some ancient being who un-stabilized the Chaos Emeralds in the first place," Tails answered, "So Robotnik found him and got him to re-stablize the emeralds."

Tails went back to the papers as Chris was pondering this new information. Then Tails said something that interrupted Chris' thoughts.

"That's it!" Tails said.

"What is?" Chris asked.

"You see apparently they were trying to use the fake emerald to run machines," Tails said, "Or if I'm not mistaken they were trying to make there own set of emeralds to power the eclipse cannon."

"Okay," Chris said, "But why does that matter?"

"The flaw in the fake emerald when comes to machines is that when ever it's used, since it can't connect to a special zone it instead releases an amount of energy that will overload the machine it's on," Tails explained.

"So you mean," Chris said as it began to dawn on him, "If we put that emerald into the console it'll overload the eclipse cannon?"

"Exactly," Tails said.

"Excellent," Chris said, "Now we have a plan. Well, I'll look around the room to see if I can't scrounge up a couple of weapons for us."

Chris then began to look around the room as Tails went to remove the fake emerald from the case. Chris managed to find two strange looking guns. He handed one to tails as he put the other in his gun holster. Tails put the gun in her own holster but left the fake emerald in her hands.

"Now we just need to find Sonic," Chris said.

"I'm right here."

Tails and Chris turn around to see Sonic entering the room. The two of them walked up to Sonic.

"Well, we've got a plan," Tails said as she held up the fake emerald. Sonic looked at it puzzled. He then took out the Yellow Chaos Emerald he had just to make sure he still had it.

"This is a fake emerald, " Tails said, "It's got the same wave length and properties as a normal Chaos emerald. But the designers made a flaw in it and it'll work to overload the Eclipse Cannon if you plug it in."

Sonic took the fake emerald then gave his real one to Tails.

"You guys head back to the transporter," Sonic said, "I'll deal with the rest."

"Okay Sonic," Tails said.

The three of them then headed out the room. Sonic took off down the hall while Tails and Chris headed the other direction.

Back in the transporter room Shadow and Robotnik were trying to get a hold of Rouge.

"Robotnik to Rouge," Robotnik said into his radio, "Robotnik to Rouge to you copy?"

There was nothing but silence.

"Blast that bat," Robotnik said, "Shadow I need you to go see what's happening with Rouge."

Shadow nodded. Robotnik then brought up a new system he was designing. It was suppose to be able to locate the Chaos Emeralds. He was going to try and use it to track Sonic and the others. As it came on it gave him the locations of the six in the control room as well as two other emeralds.

"Odd," Robotnik pondered, "Seems they have found the fake emerald."

Robotnik looked some more but neither of the signals looked to know where they were going.

"I'll just have to collect them both and test them myself," Robotnik said then went off to intercept the nearest one.


	12. Chapter 12: Two Birds, One Stone

Chapter 12 Two Birds, One Stone

Knuckles the Echidna had finally collect all that he needed to rebuild the Master Emerald shrine. After what he experienced in the mines he found a different way to collect what he needed from the place. So Knuckles was heading back to Angel Island.

Now, Knuckles was given a transport ship so that he, Tikal, and Chaos could easily get to and from Angel Island. Knuckles didn't really care as much for it since he didn't have many plains to venture off Angel Island but he was glad for it now because it made getting the materials back to Angel Island that much easier. In fact, Knuckles probably would of had to take one if he didn't have one. For you see, the echidna race has the ability to glide. This means that when he had the ability to slow down his decent or even clear longer distances when gliding. However, this ability only can let Knuckles slow his fall while moving forward. Meaning he could not go upwards.

Knuckles made it back to the transport ship and loaded his hand-made trolley onto it. Once it was onboard, Knuckles got into the drivers seat and took off back towards Angel Island. Now Knuckles wasn't as found of driving. He found it to be rather difficult has he preferred to just walk. Thankfully to Knuckles, the Transport ship came with an auto pilot so all he had to do was press a button and it'd take him back to Angel Island. Of course, it wasn't Knuckles who set up that destination. One of the Sega Kingdom's Aerial Guards tried to explain it to him, but Knuckles found it way to confusing. Tikal on the other hand seemed to pick it up no problem as she was the one to set the coordinates.

So Knuckles sat back as the transport ship headed back to Angel Island. Knuckles was glad to be going home, back to the Master Emerald. Though Knuckles believed he could trust Tikal and Chaos, there was still a nagging suspicion that maybe he shouldn't of left those two alone with the Master Emerald. But Knuckles cleared his head of the thought. He was only being paranoid. Then again who could blame him? After having the Master Emerald taken from him three times. The last two times it was with the same man, Robotnik. As Once was when he took it to power his huge aircraft and the other was when he shattered it.

Then a memory began to resurface as he remembered the first person who tried to take it. The person was a female mobian bat. The strange thing was Knuckles had become quiet fond of her after she arrived injured on his island. But that all changed the night she tried to take the Master Emerald. When Knuckles found out he had chased her to a place on Angel Island called Lava Reef Zone.

"Stop messing around," Knuckles had said while he had cornered Rouge to the edge of an open pit that lead to an underground volcano, "And give me back my emerald."

"You're Emerald?" Rouge asked, "I don't see your name on it."

She smiled as she gazed at the Master Emerald pretended to look for a name on it.

"You see, " Rouge said, "There's nothing on it."

Rouge then smiled at the look of annoyance on Knuckles face as she took a step back. As she did she stumbled and tripped as she went head first into the pit.

"AHHH!" Rouge let out as she fell for she was still suffering from a bad wing and couldn't fly.

Just then an hand reached down and grabbed her leg. Rouge looked to see that it was Knuckles. Knuckles then pulled her up as Rouge just looked back at him confused. Once Rouge was back up the two of them had gazed into each others eyes but Rouge broke it as she took a step away from Knuckles.

"You creep," Rouge said but with a flirtatious vibe in it, "You just wanted to grab my leg didn't you? That's why you saved me."

"Wha?" Knuckles said as the moment faded, "Think what you want bat girl, but I was saving the Master Emerald."

Rouge gave him a look as she was trying to figure him out. Then she tossed him the Master Emerald.

"Here take it," Rouge said, "If it's all you care about."

Knuckles caught the Master Emerald. He looked at it glad to have it back in his possession. Then he sighed as he looked back to Rouge.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"I'm..." Knuckles began but Rouge held up a hand to silence him.

"Save it," Rouge said, "I don't care."

And with that she began to flap her wings and in no time was air-borne. Knuckles was shocked at first but watched as Rouge flew off and away from his Island.

"Approaching Destination."

Knuckles was brought back from his memory as he looked at the dash's screen. It was showing that he was almost back home.

Sonic ran through the halls of the Space Colony Ark. Sonic wasn't exactly sure where the main controls were but he did believe he was heading in the right direction. Sonic made good progress as he passed doors and different halls. Finally, he reached a door with the label, Control Room. Sonic reached to open the door when suddenly the halls intercom came to life.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Came Robotnik's voice, "I believe I've got something you want. or should I say someone."

There was a pause then another voice came over the PA system.

"Sonic," it was Tails, "Don't worry about us..."

Tails' voice was muffled as Robotnik came back on the speakers.

"Now, Sonic, " Robotnik said, "What I want is simple. Bring me the Chaos Emerald you have. If you don't I'll kill both the fox and the GUN Soldier."

Sonic hesitated on the door handle. He wasn't that far from putting the Fake Emerald into the controls. But then again, Sonic thought, If Robotnik thought the emerald he had was real. Then perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone.

Or, another voice crept into his mind, you could just forget about those two and the Eclipse Cannon. Six of the Chaos Emeralds are right in this room. Just waiting for you to collect.

Sonic shook his head. He couldn't give into those thoughts. The thing was, Sonic had come a long way from those months ago. But for some reason those old thoughts still crept up on him from time to time. So he pushed back those thoughts. It was time to play the hero once again.

Tails and Chris were standing to the side of an empty room. Well almost empty as also in the room was Dr. Robotnik as he was inside his Robo-walker with a large looking gun pointed in the direction of Tails and Chris.

"I wonder how long it'll take him to get here," Robotnik said, "Of course, I have much better things to due than to sit around waiting on Sonic."

Neither Tails nor Chris decided to respond. But Tails did look over to where her and Chris guns where as they lied on the other corner of the room. Tails thought that there surely was some way for her to get to them.

"Thinking of making a break for it?" Robotnik asked amused, "Well go right ahead."

Robotnik made a gesture with his free arm. Tails didn't budge. She wasn't stupid.

"Robotnik!"

The three of them turned towards the open door to se something rushing towards them. He stopped right at the door entrance.

"You came," Robotnik said as he eyed the Emerald in Sonic's hand, "Good boy."

Sonic stood there eyeing Robotnik with much hatred.

"Now, put the emerald there," Robotnik said as he indicated a circle pattern in the middle of the room, "Then back away slowly. Any tricks and you can say good-bye to your friends there."

Sonic gave a nod as he started walking to the center of the room. Tails and Chris watched on in suspense though they had also come to the same conclusion that Robotnik believed the emerald Sonic had was the real Yellow Emerald.

Sonic reached the center of the room. He began to lower himself to set the fake Chaos Emerald on the floor. But what they didn't realize was Robotnik's hand was on the dash of his robo-walker. he pressed a button on there and suddenly what seemed to be the top of a capsule came down from the ceiling and onto Sonic.

"What the?!" Sonic let out as he found himself trapped inside the clear case.

"You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald?" Robotnik said.

This got a gasp from Tails.

"How'd you know it was fake?" Tails called out in shock.

Sonic turned to Tails sharply as Robotnik just grinned.

"Because you just told me, "Robotnik said.

That's when Tails realized her mistake. She had openly confessed that Sonic didn't have the real Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Now, Sonic your up for a little ride," Robotnik said with a grin, "Though it will be short for once the capsule clears the colony, kaboom!"

Tails looked at Robotnik horrified.

"You can't!" She screamed at him.

"Watch me," Robotnik said with that evil in his voice.

"Tails," Sonic said to her as Robotnik reached for the eject button, "Finish what we started."

And with that Robotnik pressed the button and the capsule dropped into a shoot below. Then three of them turned to the window in the room as they saw the capsule being shot into space.

Inside the capsule Sonic stood still holding the fake Chaos Emerald.

It has the same wave length and properties.

Sonic held up the fake emerald. Was it possible? Could he even do it?

Humph, I can do anything that hedgehog can do.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
> <p>


	13. Chapter 13: Tails' Sorrow

Chapter 13 Tails' Sorrow

Aboard the Space Colony Ark, standing by a window was Shadow the Hedgehog. He had stopped his search for Sonic and the others after he heard the Robotnik had captured them. Now, Shadow was gazing out the window as he noticed a space capsule flying out from the Ark. Inside, Shadow noticed a blue figure. Shadow watched as the capsule flew on till it finally got away from the colony. Then, the capsule blew up.

"So he was just a hedgehog after all," Shadow remarked at the sight.

Meanwhile, Robotnik still had Tails and Chris at gun point.

"Now give me the real Chaos Emerald," Robotnik said, "And I promise to release you both."

But Tails wasn't paying any attention to Robotnik. She was to busy watching as the explosion from the space capsule faded. What she was feeling was hard to explain. It was sorrow and grief. She had just lost someone she considered a friend, a very close friend rather Sonic would of admitted it or not.

"Sonic," Tails said silently as her tears began to well up.

"Oh?" Robotnik wondered.

This time Robotnik's voice did register to Tails. Tails whipped back to Robotnik has her feelings of sadness quickly turned to anger.

"You!" Tails yelled, "You Killed him!"

"A very good observation," Robotnik mused, "So, now will you give me the final Chaos Emerald."

Tails pulled out the Yellow Chaos Emerald. She stared at it remembering how much they meant to Sonic.

"You want this Emerald?" Tails said her anger still boiling, "Then here! TAKE IT!"

Tails threw the Chaos Emerald but her throw wasn't directly completely at Robotnik but a little to the side. The position made Robotnik have to reach for it but with the speed at which Tails threw it, it knocked Robotnik a little off balanced as he grabbed it. However, just as Tails threw the emerald she made a dash for the two weapons she and Chris had. With Robotnik's stumble it was enough time for Tails to be able to make a dive at the weapons, pick one up, aim, then fire three consecutive shots.

The shots weren't regular bullets that the people of Earth were accustomed to. Instead the weapon's shots were a blue looking energy. So the three bolts of energy sailed through the air. One hit Robotnik's gun hand making Robotnik let go as the gun dropped to the floor and skidded across the room. The last two were aimed at the robo-walkers legs. When they struck it caused the machine to loose balance and topple over.

This all happened in a matter of seconds. Now Chris was moving towards Robotnik's dropped gun as he kicked it farther away. Tails got up and aimed the gun straight at Robotnik. How she wanted to loose a shot straight into this mad man.

Chris went over to Tails as he picked up his own weapon then aimed it at Robotnik too.

"Get up Robotnik!" Chris said his voice was forceful and showed that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Robotnik slowly got to his feet as he did he raised his arms in a surrendered fashion.

"It looks like you have me," Robotnik said he didn't seem upset at all, "I'm impressed, officer."

"Quiet," Chris commanded then indicated the wall, "Against the wall."

Robotnik walked over to the wall.

"Hands on the wall," Chris said as he took a step closer, "So I can see them."

Robotnik obliged.

Chris waited a bit then he took a hold of Robotnik's normal arm as he brought it around and cuffed it with a pair of hand-cuffs he had taken out. Then he grabbed the mechanical arm and cuffed it too so now Robotnik was handcuffed behind his back. But Chris didn't stop there as he then handcuffed his feet as well. Chris then padded the doctor down to make sure he didn't have any weapons on him or anything he could use to get out of the handcuffs. He came up clean.

"Now sit," Chris said so Robotnik turned around and sat down on the floor.

Chris walked back over to Tails. She had a blank stare as she had her gun still pointed at Robotnik. Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. Finally, Tails' stunned gaze began to fade as it was replaced with tears. She lowered her gun as she walked over to the window where she had seen the space capsule explode. She just stared out it as her tears flowed freely.

A lone corridor by the outer edge of the space Colony ark. This corridor would be insufficient if it weren't for the fact that something seemed off. If someone was in the corridor they might notice the sudden presence of a strange energy but only those who are sensitive to those kinds of things. But those who couldn't feel the energy wouldn't be in the dark for long as a figure suddenly comes out of no where. The figure lands down on the ground but not as softly as he would of liked.

The figure was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic got up. He was still a little stunned that it actually worked. He then looked down the hall. He had a job to do.

Rouge the Bat has finally found a container large enough to place the six Chaos emeralds in but not only that but a trolley so that she could easily move them as well. Rouge brought the trolley over to the base of the control pillar. She then looked up at them. They seemed to twinkle as she looked at them.

"Legend says that if you bring all seven emeralds together, that a miracle is suppose to happen," Rouge said absentminded, "Now I have six of them."

"So that was your plan."

Rouge turned to see Shadow standing at the entrance to the room.

"Shadow!" She exclaimed, "I-I."

"Enough talk," Shadow said as he began to walk over to her, "Now tell me, were you working for GUN..." Shadow smiled as a memory resurfaced, "Or was it a direct order from the President. Now I know who you are. You're the government spy that I heard the GUN soldiers talking about."

Rouge' stunned looked faded to be replaced by a flirtatious smile.

"So you did your homework," Rouge said, "Well so have I."

Rouge walked over to the Computer console and pulled up Project Shadow.

"Now according to this file," Rouge said as she addressed Shadow, "This here, is Shadow."

Rouge indicated the file photo of the deformed looking lizard.

Shadow stared at the file. As he did he read a bit of it.

"The project was... canceled?" Shadow said silently.

"Right," Rouge said as she was also reading, "It was canceled because it was a failed project. This was the first proto-type and it was nothing to what they had planned."

Shadow just stood there. He wasn't sure what to think.

"But... But Maria?" He said.

"you really think your the real shadow?" Rouge asked him, "Even your memories may not be real."

Shadow stood there. Then slowly he clinched his fist.

"No!" He yelled out and Rouge was taken aback, "It's not possible. I am Shadow."

There was a blinking on the screen. Shadow pressed a few keys on the console and brought up the security footage. It showed Sonic has he appeared on the Ark, holding a Chaos Emerald. Then he saw him take off heading in their direction. Shadow then pressed some more keys then turned to the console pillar.

"Leave the Emeralds alone," Shadow said, "We'll deal with you later."

Shadow began to walk back to the exit.

"And don't think about leaving either," Shadow said, "I've locked the transport pad."

And with that Shadow took off out the room.

Sonic was making great time as he progressed through the halls of the Space Colony Ark. He thought briefly about checking up on Tails and Chris but figured it'd be easier to deal with Robotnik after he took out the Eclipse Cannon. Besides, Sonic firmly believed that Tails would be able to handle the situation herself.

So Sonic made his way to the control room. Suddenly, something came at him. Sonic jumped to avoid it but the thing also jumped. The two collided and were each propelled back. Sonic landed on his feet just as the other did the same but now Sonic knew who it was, it was Shadow.

"You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog," Shadow said as he got into a stance ready to attack whenever Sonic did, "I thought you died in that capsule."

"Never assume anything," Sonic said and Shadow notice his grip increased slightly on the yellow emerald in his hand.

"So that's how you did it," Shadow said, "But how did you use a Chaos Control with an emerald that's fake?"

"What's it matter to you?" Sonic said, "Now move aside before I make you."

"Make me?" Shadow asked with a small grin, "The only reason why you've been able to get past me before was all because of luck. But now... you're lucky streak is coming to an end."

With that Shadow charged at Sonic. This time Sonic waited for Sonic to get to him. When Shadow got to him, Sonic suddenly vanished.

Shadow slid to a stop as he saw Sonic darting off.

"A flash step," Shadow said then he went off after him.

Tails was looking out the window, tears flowing freely. Memories of her and Sonic came and that only increased her sorrow.

How could she let this happen? She thought, If I hadn't told Robotnik about the emerald, sonic would... sonic would...

Tails couldn't finish the thought as she placed her hand on the window and leaned her head into it, crying uncontrollably.

Then a hand was placed on her shoulder. Tails looked up to see Chris. She looked at him as he tried to give her a comforting smile. She held his gaze for a moment before she leaned into him as she continued to cry. Chris knew didn't know what it was like to loose someone so close. But he understood her feelings. So he draped his arms around her in a kind of hug as she continued to cry.

Just then Tails heard the sound of an approaching wind. At first it didn't register to her but as it grew closer it began to stir a faint memory. Tails pulled away from Chris as she went to the room to the door. She looked out just in time to see two things go by very fast. One blue, one black. Tails rubbed her tear stained eyes as she looked again. Could it be?

"Sonic?!" Tails cried out. 


	14. Chapter 14: Professor Gerald's Plan

Chapter 14 Professor Gerald's Plan

The battle between Sonic and Shadow continued on as the two race down the halls of the space colony ark. Nether one was giving up an inch as the grew closer to their destination. As they continued he did believe he heard Tails calling out to him, but he couldn't stop. He had to make it to the Ark's control room and insert the fake Chaos Emerald.

The two hedgehog's went back and forth as each one would run into the other as they smashed them against the wall. Shadow had just done this to Sonic. But Sonic managed to push Shadow off. Shadow dashed forward. Sonic wasted little time as he jumped up. Then he spun into a ball as the spinning rate propelled him forward causing him to hit Shadow in the back. This caused Shadow to stumble as he hit the floor. Sonic didn't waist time as he held up the fake emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bright flash came from the Chaos emerald followed by an energy surge. Sonic then disappeared. Shadow began to rise consciously incase Sonic was trying another attack. But the homing attack Sonic did to him took more than Shadow originally thought.

Another flash and Shadow found himself cuffed behind his back both his hands and feet. He was also found himself in a different area one with a simple prison area. Shadow looked to see Sonic just outside the prison. Sonic gave him one last look before he was off.

"I'll get you!" Shadow yelled out in anger, "You'll rue the day you tried to stop me."

"Sonic?!"

Tails had seen two figures running by. She knew that one had to be Sonic. Back inside the room Chris came up to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

Tails turned back to Chris.

"I saw him," Tails exclaimed, "He and Shadow just ran by here."

Chris gave Tails a confused look.

"You sure you weren't just seeing things?" Chris asked.

"No it was him," Tails let out, "I know it..."

But that's when Tails noticed something or rather something missing.

"Robotnik!" She yelled out.

Chris quickly turned around and came to the same conclusion. Robotnik was gone but that wasn't the only thing missing.

"Ummm, Chris," Tails asked as she was looking around the room, "Where's the Chaos Emerald?"

It didn't take Sonic much longer after he took care of Shadow to get to the control room. As he reached the door he didn't hesitate to enter but after he did he saw someone over by the control pillar. It was Robotnik.

"Robotnik!" Sonic shouted his hatred of the man present in his voice.

Robotnik turned around at the mention of his name. As he did Sonic could see that he had the Yellow Chaos Emerald in his hands.

"You're to late Sonic," Robotnik said as he put the final Chaos Emerald into the final Chaos Emerald into the control pillar. Suddenly, an electrical current ran through the control pillar has a siren began to go off. Red flashing lights flashed through the area. Robotnik quickly pulled his hand back away from the control pillar.

"Doctor is it supposed to do this?" Came a voice to one side of the room. Sonic turned to the figure to see Rouge the Bat. Then a mixed of confusion came on his face.

"Rouge what are you doing here?" Sonic asked her.

At this Rouge turned to Sonic. She gave a smile and a wave.

"Hey there," Rouge called over friendly, "It's been a while."

Robotnik looked between the two of them. He had no idea that the two knew each other, though Sonic seemed to be a little angry with Rouge but the look on his face.

Just then the door to the room opened up as Tails and Chris entered. They both had their weapons up and ready to use them if necessary.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out at the sight of him. Tears of joy ran down her face. Chris however, had his weapon pointed at Robotnik.

"Step away from the controls Robotnik!" He called out.

Robotnik was just about to make a reply when suddenly the screen on the console turned on. It showed a picture of an old man and strangely he had a strange resemblance to Robotnik. The man was sitting in some kind of cell. The sight of the video cause everyone in the room to turn and look at it.

"Ah, Professor Gerald Robotnik," Robotnik said in amusement, "He was the world's most brilliant scientist and my Grandfather."

"Was?" Tails asked.

"Yes," Robotnik said, "He died sometime back."

Just then Professor Gerald in the video looked up towards the camera.

"People of the Earth," His voice sounded a bit tired but yet you could hear the anger in it, "My name is Professor Gerald Robotnik. For those of you who don't know, I'm a scientist and I at one point worked on this here Ark. Me and the rest of my staff worked on trying to find the cure to many different diseases and other projects for the betterment of man kind."

Professor Gerald paused as he took in a deep breath.

"However, after witnessing what I have come to the conclusion that man kind does not deserve to be saved. For they are ruthless, greedy, vile creatures, who want nothing more than destruction," The anger on Gerald's face could be seen clearly, "Their greed caused them to come aboard the ark and kill every last person on here. Including my grand daughter Maria. So I've designed the Ark so that it will crash into the Earth causing it to split apart. Ironic, the very thing that was designed to save humanity will be it's downfall."

The video cut off. No sooner had it done that a sudden jerk of the entire Space Colony was felt by all aboard as the it began to pick up speed.

"NO!" Robotnik said as he quickly crossed to the computer, "I don't want the world destroyed, I want to rule it."

Chris kept his weapon trained on Robotnik. Tails however was stunned.

"What's going on Robotnik?!" Tails asked him.

"Did you not hear?" Robotnik said as he was frantically pressing keys, "Blast, the controls are all locked. I can't get the Ark off it's collision coarse."

"Surely there's something you can do?" Rouge asked, "After all are you not suppose to be a genius?"

"I am," Robotnik said, "But there's nothing I can do. The only way to stop it would be to cut off the power."

"So, just take the Emeralds out of that pillar," Tails said.

"Oh?" Robotnik said sarcastically, "Now why didn't I think of that. So go right ahead officer Tails. Take them out."

Tails looked at Robotnik but she headed for the control pillar. She reached for an emerald but was granted with an electrical shock.

"Ouch," Tails yelped as she quickly removed her hand.

"You see," Robotnik said, "It pays to listen. My grandfather was as brilliant as I am. So he wouldn't of made it that easy."

"Just as insane too," Chris said.

Robotnik shrugged, "Call it whatever you want but the facts still haven't changed."

The reality of the situation finally struck them all. There was nothing they could do.

"Wait a minute," Tails said, "What about Shadow?"

"Hmmm," Robotnik said as he caught on to what Tails was saying, "It may be possible that he knows how to stop it."

"Fine then," Tails said, "Where is he anyways?"

"I locked him in the brig," Sonic said.

"All right," Tails said then turned to Robotnik, "Robotnik you and I will see if Shadow knows how to stop this thing. Sonic can you tell me how to get there?"

Sonic nodded as he then told Tails were it was. Then Tails turned to Robotnik.

"Let's go," Tails said as they left for the brig.

Tails and Robotnik hurried on down to the brig. As they went Tails made sure to keep an eye on Robotnik incase he tried something. They reached the brig and entered to find Shadow standing there in the jail cell.

"Shadow?" Tails asked.

Shadow gave a glare at her then turned his attention to Robotnik.

"You're here about what the professor said?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Robotnik said, "But how'd you know?"

"It was broadcast over the intercom," Shadow explained, "But it doesn't really matter. I agree with the professor."

"What!?" Tails asked, "How can you agree with him?"

Shadow glared at Tails.

"I was there when they invaded the Ark," Shadow told her angrily, "I tried to keep them from killing Maria, but... but..."

Shadow trailed off as he dropped his gaze, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"They killed her," Shadow said, "In cold blood. So I made a promise to her. A promise to make the humans pay for what they did."

Tails only stared at Shadow in disbelief.

"Do you really think that's what she wanted?" Tails asked him.

Shadow didn't answer but instead turned his back to the window.

"They'll all get what they deserve," Shadow said.

"Come Tails," Robotnik said, "You won't change his mind."

Tails looked at Shadow. Then back to Robotnik.

"You're right," She said, "Let's go."

And with that, both her and Robotnik left the room leaving only Shadow in the room. Shadow remained there gazing out the window to the planet down below.

"Soon enough, Maria."  
> <p>


	15. Chapter 15: Crash Course to Earth

Chapter 15 Crash Course to Earth

As Tails and Robotnik headed back to the others, Tails' mind was racing.

There just has to be something, She thought, It can't end like this.

Tails' head was drooped low. After all she had been through, this was it. Killed by a man who wanted revenge on the human race. There were so many things that she wanted to do. But one thing kept coming back to her mind, Sonic. They had gone through so much together. So when Tails thought about it, if there was one person she would choose to have with her in her final moment. She was glad it was Sonic.

Tails and Robotnik made it back to the Central Control room. As they entered the others looked to them but they only somberly shook there heads.

"So that's it then?" Rouge asked, "We're just going to sit here and die?"

"It seems so my dear Rouge," Robotnik said.

Tails looked over to see Sonic. But Sonic was looking at the Chaos Emeralds. Tails remembered how much they meant to him. And to know that they've come so far only for them to slip from his fingers one last time.

"Sonic?" Tails said as she walked closer to him. He kept his gaze at the emeralds. Tails went over to him and she just stood there, unsure of what to say.

"I can stop them," Sonic said.

This got the attention of everyone in the room.

"What'd you say?" Chris said.

But Sonic simply walked over to the emeralds as he spread his hands out towards them. The others only watched on. All the sudden, the emeralds began to glow brighter. Then one by one they left their spot in the central control pillar and flew over to Sonic. The emeralds didn't stop there as one by one they were absorbed into Sonic. Sonic then began to glow then a bright yellow light flashed. When it faded Sonic had become Super Sonic.

The others looked at him in disbelief. Especially, Chris.

"Well, you seemed to have gained a new trick since the last time I saw you Sugar," Rouge said.

Super Sonic turned towards them but as he did a great bellowing roar could be heard from far off. They all turned their attention to the outside window as they saw a huge deformed looking lizard exiting the Space Colony Ark. Afterwards, it flew below the ark as it grabbed it with it's tail and began to pull. There was another jerk felt throughout the colony.

"What is that thing?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Robotnik said, "But it's trying to keep us on our collision course."

"What are we going to do?" Tails asked.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from behind them. They each turned to see that Super Sonic was gone.

"Guys look!" Rouge said.

Everyone turned back towards the window as they could now see Super Sonic outside.

Outside, Super Sonic flew straight for the creature. But it seemed to notice Super Sonic approaching as it began to produce strange black orbs. The creature fired these orbs at Super Sonic. Super Sonic wasn't bothered by them as he quickly avoided them. As Super Sonic grew closer, two beams of energy shot out towards Super Sonic. But Super Sonic dodged them as he continued to make his way to the creature.

"Go Sonic!" Tails shouted out though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Just what is that thing?" Chris wondered allowed.

"It's was created by Professor Gerald," Rouge said, "It was the original Shadow code named, Bio lizard."

"Bio Lizard?" Chris asked.

Rouge nodded.

Back outside, Super Sonic was making good progress on his approach to the Bio lizard. But now it was getting more frantic as it was fire even more black sphere's and more laser beams. But Super Sonic to fast for it as he easily avoided everything it threw at him.

"Sonic's pretty amazing out there," Chris remarked.

"Yeah," Tails agreed.

Finally, Super Sonic was on the final approach to get to the Bio Lizard. One final dash and he'd be there.

"Chaos!" Super Sonic began as he grabbed a hold of the Bio Lizard, "CONTROL!"

In a flash, Super Sonic teleported the Bio Lizard away from the Space Colony Ark. Super Sonic let the lizard float a ways then Sonic aimed his hand at it.

"What's he doing?" Chris asked.

"Just watch," Tails said.

Super Sonic began to charge chaos energy in his hand. Then he fired the energy at the Bio Lizard. The Bio Lizard was hit full force as it was killed by the blast.

"WOO HOO!" Chris shouted, "You take that thing down!"

Super Sonic then turned back to the Space Colony Ark. He then saw that it was getting to close to the Earth's atmosphere. Quickly, Super Sonic dashed to the Ark as he grabbed a hold of it.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

There was a flash as Super Sonic managed to move the Space Colony back to a safe distance from the atmosphere and back into orbit around the planet. With everything done Sonic went back aboard the Ark.

Some time after Super Sonic took out the Bio Lizard. Him, Tails, and Chris returned to Earth with the others. Robotnik and Shadow were still handcuffed with weapon's aimed at them by Tails and Chris. When they arrived they found that GUN had made their way to Robotnik's pyramid base and were awaiting to arrest Robotnik and Shadow.

As for Sonic, Tails, and Chris, they received a full pardon from the president of the United States for the actions. This was because they found out that Rouge the Bat was actually working with the President and had been working undercover.

Everything was turning out great, but with one huge problem.

"What do you mean we can't go home," Tails asked the GUN commander.

"Just as I said," The GUN commander said, "You can't go home yet until we can locate the way Robotnik got there in the first place."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Tails asked her temper starting to flare.

"That's what we plan on doing," GUN commander said, "In the mean time, we would like you to stay at the GUN HQ until we can find a way to send you home."

"I don't know," Tails said as she turned to Sonic. She wasn't sure if he still had some ill fated feelings towards the GUN. But Sonic only shrugged.

"Fine," He said.

"All right then," The GUN commander said, "If you'll come with me please."

So Tails and Sonic went with the GUN commander to the GUN HQ to wait until they had a way back to Mobius.  
> <p>


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

In space a lone comet travels on. It had been 50 years since it had come to this part of the galaxy. 50 years since it had come across the planet called Earth.

end 


End file.
